After Legends
by Syrin Xerxes
Summary: The war ended three years ago, but those that still believe in the Fire Nation supremacy are finally making their first real move. They hired two thieves to steal back Ozai and Azula. But during Azula's breakout things go wrong. TyLee/Azula & FemOC/Toph.
1. Excluded Theft

**A/N**: Characters that would be helpful to know: Jojo the Kissing Bandit and Malu the Ghost Witch. If you don't know them, they are characters from the Avatar Trading Card Game. Jojo the Kissing Bandit is a gentlewomen earthbender that steals from people and leaves a red lipstick kiss on male victims. Malu the Ghost Witch of the Mountains is a female airbender that was hidden in the mountains as a kid in the beginning of the war. More information on them and Avatar: the Last Airbender at **avatar****.****wikia .com****/**

**Summary:** My name is Malu the Blizzard Witch, named for the spirit that saved me and my family when I was a baby. I am currently partnered with my rival, Jojo the Kissing Bandit. Our employer wants us to break Azula and Ozai out of jail. After 3 years, those that still believe in the Fire Nation supremacy are finally making their first real move. But how did I end up on a selfless mission to stop these rebels with Ty Lee, Azula and Toph?

This is a FemOC/Toph and TyLee/Azula, obviously Femslash.

Rating may change (Probably not).

**Edit**(7/18): Pictures of Malu the Blizzard Witch and a few other stuff on my profile.

* * *

**Excluded Theft**

Jojo turned to her other side, trying to get comfy so she could sleep. This is day 9 of living with Malu the Blizzard Witch on their mission to bring the world to utter destruction again. It took 6 days to reach where they are now. A cave built by the lovely Kissing Bandit a few miles away from the prison that holds Ozai and Azula, from the middle of a forest back in the Earth Kingdom. The Kissing Bandit learned that orca otters may not be as fast as an eel hound but it defiantly has stamina and endurance. She also learned that Malu is absolutely numb between the legs. It took her an entire day to walk normal and even then she was sore for days.

Speaking of the Blizzard Witch, it's taking her 3 days and counting to scout the inside of the prison. Jojo was stuck outside scouting the area and surroundings – as well as cooking food, taking care of the Witch's Orca Otter and Winged Red Panda, which is so darn cute! Point is a good thief must learn all possible escape routes, but Malu also says a good thief wouldn't let the victim notice something was gone, leave a mark, or been caught and/or seen stealing. Guess Malu isn't a good thief.

"Why are you smiling?"

"AH!" Jojo screamed trying to stand but her legs tangled in her blanket leaving her to stumble to the floor. Or rather fall into Malu's arm.

"And you're the fancy of every man in the Earth Kingdom?" Malu scoffed. "And the Avatar is going to get married soon so stop fantasying!" That's right. Katara is now 17 but the Avatar is only 15. Once he's old enough to marry they'll get married... not if Jojo can steal his heart.

"I can –Ow!" Jojo yelped when Malu just dropped her to the floor. "What's that for?"

"Nothing." Malu shrugged. "But while you're down there you can make a hole for us to bath in." The arrogant waterbender smirked.

"You little…"

"If you want to shower in a public bath in town and get caught you can do that too." Malu's smirk grew. "I'm not well known like a certain idiot. I can always stroll into the inn and take a nice long…" Malu gasped the floor suddenly sinking with a pound of Jojo's hands. Jojo heard Malu groaned and she laughed.

"While your down there," Jojo looked into the hole. It wasn't deep, about her waist height but the 'graceful' waterbender was sprawled out with enough room for Jojo to dance around her. She would if Malu hit like a waterbender but no, the tomboy hits like an earthbender. "you can fill up the bath."

"Yes, mistress." Malu drawled with a scowl. She picked herself up and stepped out of the soon to be bath. With a wave of her hand the water in the drums flowed into the now bath. With another sleek hand motion the water steamed.

Jojo was just slipping out of her undergarments when a thought it her. "Is this the same water we've been using?"

"I clean it out." Malu stated. Jojo stopped staring at Malu with disgust. Malu rolled her eyes, stepping into the hot water once bare. "Clean. But if you don't want to I can always give Seiya a bath." The Orca Otter groaned at her name.

"Ugh!" Jojo grunted, quickly stripping her and stepping into the water. Clean or not the water did feel good. She looked at the opening of the cave, the sun setting in one of the most romantic ways. It would be perfect if Malu was a guy. As boyish she is, even with a shaved side of her head, Malu is definitely not a guy. "So what did you learn today?"

"Azula isn't in the prison."

"What?" Jojo scowled. "Then we need to make another trip?"

"The metal hospital she's in is on one of the nearby island. We can get her out on our way back."

"How?" Jojo scowled. "Break in and break out? They asked us to keep it quite. How are we going to do that with Ozai anyway?" Jojo never really thought about all that before.

"For Ozai I'm sneaking into his cell while their switching guards. Then I'm switching the guard with Ozai and guide him out while avoiding other guards." Malu shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't full proof but it was a good plan. "For Azula we can cause a distraction or accident. In the panic we take Azula and slip out." Also a good plan but where does that leave Jojo.

"What about me?"

"You're the back-up. If you see something go wrong cause a distraction." Malu answered.

So their actually going to do this. Jojo sat back against the rock wall. They are actually going to break out the most hated and evil man to start another war, killing more people. "We're actually going to do this." Jojo repeated to herself. She started to feel guilty even if they didn't break Ozai out of prison yet. "We're going to cause another war."

"No we aren't." Malu scoffed. "We're giving a small group of rebels a fireless firebender and an insane firebender. What can they do against the Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Water Tribe combine?" Water came up and down on Malu's body, washing the bubbles from her hair. "It'll teach the new Fire Lord and the Avatar to be more careful." When Jojo said nothing Malu turned around and raised a brow. "What?"

"You are messed up."

"I was raised by a ghost in the mountains." Malu waved her off. Jojo half expected water to splash her in the face. "I'm not exactly normal." The Kissing Bandit heard this several times over the last 5 days. Now she's starting to doubt if that's a lie or not.

**-break-**

The mighty, powerful Ozai. Looked so funny tied up, gagged, and glaring at Malu's back.

"You can blink. He's not going anywhere." Jojo started laughing once the words came out of Malu's smug mouth. She was so busy laughing on the floor she didn't see Malu twirling her black sickle. "He still looks too much like Ozai."

"He is…" The words died on Jojo's red lips as she gasped. Ozai squirmed and screamed against the gag as fist full of hair was no above his shoulders. "Malu! What are you doing?" Jojo quickly pulled Malu away before she could cut off another lock of his pretty hair. For a prisoner it was very silky, or looked very silky. "You can't just do that!"

"Our contract doesn't say we need to be nice, Ozai looks like Ozai, or unharmed." Then her fist quickly smashed into his noise. Breaking it and sending Ozai to the floor. He screamed and wiggled around more but didn't move very far. "The Fire Lord and the Avatar let him off far too easy." She sneered.

"He can't firebend." Jojo stated. She pulled Malu back more. Malu only raised a brow but Jojo's heart was beating fast. The rebels could come after them for this. Ozai could come after them. When the rebels did attack they'll be sure to torture them. Ozai would personally torture them once he got free. That's what she got from Ozai's eyes and that's what she quickly told Malu.

"A little girl like me just took down big scary Ozai." Malu rolled her eyes. "Mr. Fireless is no match for two master benders."

"Yeah but…" Again the words died at her lips.

"Malu is making so much sense." The Blizzard Witch finished. Jojo was thinking it but she still glared at the arrogant thief. "You know I'm right. This makes it so much more fun and easier." Jojo didn't smile even if Malu was amused. When the Kissing Bandit still didn't smile after a few seconds Malu sighed. "Everyone knows who Mr. Fireless looks like. Should we walk around with a bag over his head, Bandit?"

"Fine." Jojo sighed. "Don't hurt him. I'm a thief not a monster."

"Yeah. Yeah." Malu snorted walking back to Ozai. The man screamed and wiggled as Malu continued to chop off his hair, but the ropes were too tight and maybe too rough. Apparently it was because Malu warned him, "Stop squirming, you'll only get rashes and start bleeding. I might slip and cut you to." At the last part Ozai finally stopped struggling.

Jojo sighed and continued to pack their things. She covered the two drums of water with leather. Bundled their blankets tightly together. Put her make-up, mirror, in her pack with her extra clothes. Bagged the fruits they've been eating. Then Malu helped Jojo put the saddle on the orca otter's leathery back. She was already done chopping up Ozai's face and cleaning the blood from his broken noise.

The Kissing Bandit stared at him. Ozai did look different now that his noise is crocked and hair choppy. But the gag in his mouth was really starting to bother her. "Is gagging him necessary?"

"You want to hear his death threats or plans to rule the world?"

"No but…"

"Take it off." Malu shrugged. She somehow managed to waterbend the drum without breaking it, levitating it in the air with one hand while she strapped it on to the sides of the saddle. So that's what the other thick leather belts are for. Jojo turned around and took the gag out of Ozai's mouth as Malu strapped on the other drum.

"You ignorant fool! I will have your heads after…" Jojo shoved the gag back in. She should have done it after the man spit in her face but the Kissing Bandit was a bit too shock at first.

"Shut up." Jojo scowled into Malu's smug face. The Blizzard Witch sneered, turning around and fastening their bags and blankets onto the back of the saddle. At the signal Jojo earthbended Ozai onto the orca otter's powerful back. Malu raised a brow at the roughness but the smirk only grew.

"I take you don't want to ride?"

"I said shut up!" Jojo frowned marching out of the cave. What kind of evil man spits in his beautiful savior's face! She wasn't feeling so guilty now. Now the Kissing Bandit was wishing she helped the Witch chop his hair off or been the one that punched him.

**-break-**

Day 11, Jojo counted as the sun rose Malu docked the ship they stoke to get on the Fire Nation big island. Now they are on the island crazy Azula is on. Jojo was having second thoughts and a few new ones.

"How do we keep Azula calm?" Jojo asked as the orca otter pulled the boat higher onto the beach.

"First I'll see if I can heal or hypnotize her. If not we're drugging her or knocking her out." Malu said jumping off the boat.

"You can do what?" Jojo frown. Suddenly she knew why Malu took the name Blizzard Witch. "Wait, wait, wait." Jojo jumped onto the sandy beach. Malu didn't even look at her as she undid the reins and the mount's saddle. "You can heal and hypnotize people? Why didn't you hypnotize Ozai!"

"Because it only works on the willing." Malu looked back at Ozai so the Kissing Bandit did the same. Ozai struggled against his new chains Jojo stole before leaving the big island. If he weren't on his knees with his ankles and feet chained to the floor he probably would have escaped. "Mr. Fireless is not willing." Then she started to walk towards town.

Jojo's eyes widen. "Wait! You can't leave me here with Mr. Fireless. What happens if he breaks free!"

"Seiya will protect you." Again the orca otter groaned at its name. "Xia, come." The fluffy winged red panda flew, towards the Blizzard Witch and landed on her shoulder.

Jojo looked at the ocra otter that sat next to her. Somehow she got the feeling that a platypus bear is smaller than her. "So… your name's Seiya?" The mount groaned as if saying 'yes'. "So um… where did Malu get her black sickle and sword?" And Seiya nodded her head towards the ocean. "The ocean?" Seiya groaned a 'yes' again. "Okay…" And now the Kissing Bandit was beginning to doubt how smart the animal is.

* * *

**A/N**: And this concludes the Prologue. If you didn't get the ending Malu found Sokka's space sword in the ocean, remelted it into a sickle and a sword. More detail with how Malu the Blizzard Witch and Seiya looks like in later chapters OR you can visit my profile. Also the winged red panda based on Momo. Hey if pigs can fly I want a flying red panda!

Mahalo! And don't forget to review!


	2. Captured

**A/N**: Thank you _**one**_ reviewer! Tell me what you think: like it, hate it, boring, Fire Nation rebel overrate, think my OC is to Marry Sue, want to see something happen, someone is a bit OOC, have a question, made a mistake - then **review**! Don't be afraid to criticizes, I can take good constructive criticism.

* * *

**Captured**

June counted her gold coins just for the feel. So far the Fire Lord didn't cheat her, and she doubted the good boy would do it on purpose but it doesn't hurt to double check. "Nice doing business with you, Lord Pouty." Zuko scoffed turning away and looked out the window. In one of the courtyards he could see Ty Lee was playing with the bounty hunter's Shirshu. Mai is a bit further from the two, talking with Suki and Sokka. "You sure you don't want me to find your mom?"

"I'll find her myself," Zuko grunted. He looked back at the wanted poster in his hand. "She looks like a normal Earth Kingdom peasant." The Fire Lord stated. The only thing that stood out was her blue eyes and mischievous smile.

"That's Malu the Blizzard Witch and she's not a normal Earth Kingdom girl." June scowled and crossed her arms. She glared past Zuko and out the window. "She's a waterbender and a professional thief and mercenary." Her seething voice sounded a bit angrier.

"Sounds personal." Zuko mused, turning around and setting the poster on the table and slapped June's feet off it. June grunted at both and crossed her legs instead.

"She stole my evidence against a noble and then several of my bounties right in front of me and escaped all those times." June shrugged. "The competition is nice but that's not important. I found a camp of hers near the prison your dear old dad is in." Zuko's eyes narrowed, his body stiffening while the bounty hunter casually stood up with her bag of gold.

"What do you think she did?"

June scoffed and shrugged her shoulders. "How should I know? We rivals, not friends. All I know is that Malu isn't in hiding. Her sent is all over the town, around and in the prison." The bounty hunter said casually as she walked out of the room. "I just thought I should warn you, Fire Lord." Zuko stayed silent, staring intensely at the wanted poster once more. June easily walked down the same looking halls. She nodded to the familiar looking servants wandering around. She walked down the steps and out towards the courtyard. Ty Lee was still playing with Nyla and Mai gave her a polite nod. The Fire Lady stood up and left quietly.

"Sorry Ty Lee. Me and Nyla still have work to do."

"Aww…" Ty Lee groaned and pet Nyla's snout once last time. She stepped back as the owner climbed on and started to head out with out a word.

"It's time we should go too, before we miss our boat." Sokka said standing up, "The sooner we get this visit done the sooner we can go home."

"Hey!" Ty Lee yelled. "I'll take as much time as I want to visit Azula!"

"Ty Lee. You know Sokka didn't mean it like that." Suki interrupted. She elbowed Sokka in the gut. "We have to get back to Kyoshi Island as soon as possible."

"Yeah…" Sokka crocked, bending over slightly. "What she said."

"Hmp! Fine." Ty Lee grunted, spinning around and walking out of the palace. The couple stayed behind and when she was out of sight Sokka completely bent over.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me!" He complained looking at Suki.

"We came here to give Ty Lee support." Suki frowned, hands on her hips. "She obviously feels guilty for what happen to Azula. You don't need to make it worse."

"Azula went all crazy by herself." Sokka said with a deep breath. He slowly stood straight. "Mai doesn't feel guilty."

"Mai barely feels anything at all." Suki scoffed. She turned and followed Ty Lee. "Hurry up before we get lost."

**-Break-**

Jojo giggled flipping through the book. "I never knew Malu's life was so interesting." She smirked kicking her legs in the air.

"Will you shut up." Ozai asked through clenched teeth. He took a bit of his apple.

"Don't you want to know about your favorite rescuer?" Jojo teased flipping to another page. "She was in circus you know. Got kicked out for starting a hug riot that crippled her right arm."

Ozai hesitated in taking another bit. He smirked, eyes narrowing. "What did she do in the circus?"

"Just dirty jobs and labor work." Jojo shrugged her shoulders. She flipped back to the first page and looked for the words. "She picked up… how hypnotize people, acrobatics, blacksmith, and other stuff." Jojo quickly lost intrest and turned quickly flipped through the pages. She stopped on one where there was lipstick. The beginning was in her writing then in another person's. "What's this? A love letter to Mr. Mysterious?" Jojo giggled. She rolled onto her back not seeing Ozai listening hard for information. "Today I met-"

"Give me that!" The owner of the book tried to rip it out of the Bandit's hands but Jojo held tighter. Malu grit her teeth, face flushed but not out of anger. "You little… Let go!" The Witch pulled harder and Jojo was forced to stand up or rip the journal apart.

"Not until you tell me who Mr. Mysterious is!"

"It's no one!" Jojo didn't believe her because of the furious blush on her cheeks almost as red as Xia's fur. "Give…" A slip of paper floated to the floor. When Jojo bent down to grab it, Malu's bare foot stepped on it. "You get the paper. I get the journal."

Jojo rolled her brown eyes. "Fine." She smiled innocently and let go. Malu stumbled a few feet but regain her balance. Jojo picked up the paper and gasped. "You looked so pretty! Why'd you chop off your hair!"

"Because wanted posters don't work if you don't look like the picture." Malu huffed, the blush and embarrassment now gone from her face. She snatched the paper back and stuffed it into her journal then hit the Bandit with the leather covered book. Jojo winced and quickly rubbed her head. It hurt more than she expected it too. "And I can't believe you read my journal to Ozai! He could use the information against me!"

"Uh…" Jojo's eyes widen. She looked at Ozai who just stared at his pile of fruits for lunch and ate his apple. When she looked back Malu hit her again. "I'm sorry! It's not like I said anything useful." Malu eyes narrowed. Jojo took a step back, "I just said what you did in the circus then you came back." The Blizzard Witch huffed and relaxed a little. She disappeared below deck and quickly came back up with her messenger bag and two other empty bags their food was in.

"I came to ask you what you want since we're low on food." She scoffed at the idea and just started to walk to the edge of the boat.

"What? Wait, I'm sorry." Jojo ran to catch up to her and jumped off when Malu jumped off. "I'm sorry! I need meat! Since I've been traveling with you all I had are fruits, veggies, and soup!"

"Then fish!" Malu waved to the ocean. "Got plenty meat right there! Use my fishing pole!"

"I don't know how to fish!" Jojo yelled back. "I'm an earthbender not waterbender, please Malu! I won't bug you about Mr. Mysterious and looks anymore!" She gave the Blizzard Witch her cutest pout. Malu only gave a dead stare back. After a few seconds her face started to cramp and Jojo stopped pouting. "Please?"

"You're paying." Malu huffed looking away. Jojo grinned and earthbend her way back onto the boat. She quickly came back with her money pouch and gave it to the lesser known thief.

"Try and get some pig cow." She asked with a smile. Malu didn't answer but did huff and walk back to town. "And hurry up for dinner!" Then she noticed a cretin fuzzball missing. "Hey!"

"Dinner! Got it!" Malu yelled back.

"No! Where's your flying rat? Um… Shy?"

"It's Xia and she's a winged red panda…" The words died at Malu's lips as she slowly looked around. The Blizzard Witch looked up and groaned to find only clouds and hot air balloons in the distance. "I can't believe I lost her again…" Malu grumbled sprinting back into the town. "Xia!" She yelled running through the forest. "Xia! You stupid, flying rat! Come out! XIA! This isn't funny!"

**-Break-**

"Mommy! Mommy! Look it's a flying kitty!" Ty Lee looked at the little child pulling at his mother's sleeves. He tried to pull her closer to the red animal at the side but his mother only pulled him away.

"Don't touch it! It might have a disease."

"But it looks so scared, Mommy." He said sadly. Even the little boy noticed the shivering and huddling the winged red panda did.

"Sh." The mother hushed and led her son away. Ty Lee looked around to see if anyone noticed. No one did and just walked past the small whimpering animal. Not even Suki or Sokka noticed she stopped walking and just continued in the crowd. The acrobat easily walked to it, carefully so she wouldn't startle the animal.

"Hey there, cutie." The animal still jumped and whimpered. Its big gold wide as it pushed itself to the wall. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Ty Lee reached into her bag, holding out some leechi nuts. The animal seemed to shrink back more. "They're good." Ty Lee popped on in her mouth. "See?" The winged red panda carefully crawled forward. It took one and nibbled on it. When it started to stand more confidently Ty Lee saw the collar and tag. She carefully fiddled with the flat copper and gave another leechi nut to distract her.

"Xia…" The Kyoshi Warrior read. "Is that you're name?" The winged red panda cocked her head to Ty Lee's face and took another nut. "Did you lose your master?"

"Ty Lee!" The winged red panda wined, running to Ty Lee and up her shirt. Ty Lee turned around and with wide eyes stared at Suki. Suki raised a brow and stared at the large belly. "Ty Lee…"

"She ran up there herself!" Ty Lee defended. She gingerly pulled Xia out. "Look there's a collar and a tag…"

"Ty Lee." Suki sighed. "We came to visit Azula. We don't have time to look for its owner and you can't keep her."

"I know but she's so scared!" Ty Lee begged. She gave natural puppy dog eyes against her leader. "Just until after we visit Azula? I want to show her a fluffy winged red panda!"

"Fine." Suki sighed shaking her head slightly.

"Yes! Thank you!" Ty Lee squealed, bouncing up and down as she squeezed Xia in a hug.

"Can we eat first? Sokka is hungry and already ordered."

"He's always hungry." Ty Lee giggled. "You might want to watch him or else you'll have a cute chubby boyfriend." Suki chuckled at the image. She turned around and led the acrobat to the restaurant. She could see Sokka picking food off a buffet table, then she saw him sit at the buffet table. The Kyoshi Warrior recognizes the buffet table where their table was.

"Sokka." Suki said warningly as she walked up to him. Sokka choked on something. "Did you order all this food?"

Sokka swallowed several times before he could defend himself. "No! Of course not!" The Water Tribe warrior said. "I just told the manager my name and they served us all this food." He gestured to the two tables full connected together with food, soups, and drinks, none of them the same. "For free!"

"That's nothing to be smiling about!" Suki scowled. With a sigh she rubbed her forehead, "Didn't we agree not to take advantage of this stuff? Remember what happen at Kyoshi Island, with the Unagi?"

"This is different!" Sokka stated. "Besides we deserve to relax now and then."

"This isn't relaxing." Suki stated calmly. Still she sat down next to Sokka while Ty Lee sat across from them. The acrobat put Xia on the table and crawled towards a soup.

"Where'd he come from?" The Water Tribe warrior asked.

"Xia is a girl and I found him." Ty Lee smiled. Xia started to drag the bowl closer to Ty Lee and the acrobat squealed. "Aw! Isn't that just adorable! She likes me!"

"Don't get too attach, that's someone's pet remember." Suki reminded pointing to the collar.

"Aw, I know." Ty Lee scratched her behind the ear, "But what if her owner doesn't want her?"

"I want that little flying rat back!" Everyone in the restaurant winced and turned to the front door. Xia yelped and crawled under Ty Lee's shirt. At the front door a worker blocked an earthbender. "Move it fat man!" She yelled, stomping her barefoot on the ground. For a second Suki was worried she'd earthbend the worker out of the way.

"You need to leave." The man grunted and crossed his arms. "We don't serve low lives and thugs like you." The man grunted and crossed his arms. The earthbender looked rough like all earthbenders do and even more so with one side of her head shaved but not thuggish. "As you can see we are a respectable restaurant." He gestured to Suki's table.

"Thug?" The earthbender drawled slowly and dangerously. She smirked and crossed her arms. "So you're discriminating against the Earth Kingdom!"

"What!" The man gasped.

"This isn't good." Sokka weakly mumbled. "Can't we ever get a break?"

The earthbender turned around, cupping her hands around her mouth and started screaming. "Hey everyone!" Everyone within hearing distance stopped and stared at her. "This restaurant discriminates against non Fire Nation people!" The non Fire Nation people scowled and sneered. It was a pretty good amount of people, mostly from the Earth Kingdom and few from the Water Tribe.

"No we don't!" The man's face turned red.

"The manager thinks all Earth Kingdom people are thugs, scum and low lives!" The Earth Kingdom tourist sneered angrily. Few started yelling.

"I don't!"

"Apparently some people still believe that the Fire Nation is still supreme!"

"No I don't!" The man yelled shoving the girl back. "Don't listen to her! We don't discriminate!"

"Hear that! He does think that Fire Nation is better!" The earthbender screamed louder.

"You!" The manager shoved the girl back. He then grabbed her by her bicep and held it up at an odd angle. "You're…" His voice dipped lower so his customers couldn't hear him. The girl winced and struggled but couldn't get free.

"Why doesn't she earthbend him?" Ty Lee asked, petting the shaking animal through her shirt. "Are you scared of your owner, cutie?" She didn't get an answer.

"And prove she actually is a thug." Suki stated. When the manager started to drag her out of view Ty Lee stood up and quickly jogged to him. "Hey, is there a problem here?"

"Huh? Oh! No problem." The manager smiled. "Just taking out the trash." His grip around the earthbender's bicep tightens to where she yelped.

"You fat greedy..." She struggled again. "Let me go before I start screaming pervert and rapist." She warned through clenched teeth. The man roughly let her go, almost throwing her to the floor. She quickly recovered and Suki stepped between them just incase. The earthbender brushed herself off. "Anyway I believe my pet is hiding in your friend's shirt. Can I get her back?"

"Sure." Suki nodded and walked back to the table. Ty Lee was holding the winged red panda still under her shirt. "Ty Lee."

"She's scared of her!"

"She's just a bigger coward than a pickens." The earthbender grunted. She reached into her bag and held out a small bamboo stick. "Xia. If you get out of the nice lady's shirt I'll give you a bamboo treat –Hey!" The girl yelped, Xia darting out of Ty Lee's shirt and under the earthbender's shirt. Her head and arms poked out from under the collar and started to chew on the bamboo. "Thanks for finding her. Um… bye."

"Wait." Suki stopped her quickly. "How about some food? We can't eat this all and I'll feel guilty for letting it go to waste." She waved to the table. The earthbender raised a brow and sneered lightly.

"Your boyfriend is trying pretty hard." Suki turned and glared at Sokka, the warrior still stuffing his face. "I'm not going to turn down a free meal with three heroes." She nodded, taking a seat next to Ty Lee. She removed her quiver of arrows and bow, sword and bags, placing them on the empty chair next to her.

"So you know us?" Suki asked.

"Everyone knows you guys. Sokka the war hero." Sokka swallowed his food and smiled. He sat a bit straighter as well as puffing his chest out slightly. "Suki the girlfriend of the war hero." Suki frowned and sulked in her seat. She helped in the war but she's only known as his girlfriend? "And Ty Lee the Fire Lady's best friend." She finished, reaching for a seaming fresh soup but Ty Lee started to lean too close. The earthbender had to lean away to get any personal space.

"You aren't an earthbender are you?" Ty Lee asked with a smile. "Your eyes are blue."

"Yes..." Malu said slowly, unsure how she should respond. "My name is Malu."

"Only the Water Tribe has those nice blue eyes and dark skin Even your name sounds like Water Tribe." Ty Lee explained with a larger smile. She sat back in her chair and Suki leaned forward a bit. Malu did have the same blue eyes as Sokka and even the same pony tail. It must be her Earth Kingdom clothes and bare feet that made her look like an earthbender.

"You can blink. I'll still be here." The stranger said with a smirk before taking a sip of her soup.

Suki's eyes widen and face flushed before she blinked and then leaned back. "Sorry. You just look so different from the others… I didn't know Water Tribe girls wear warrior's wolf tail."

"Yeah!" Sokka exclaimed. "Why don't you wear those hair loopies?"

"Warrior loopie what?" Malu looked confused again. "Me and my sisters are orphans left in the Earth Kingdom. I don't know anything about Water Tribe culture… or fashion." She shrugged her shoulders casually reached for one of the many drinks. While she was studying it Suki and Sokka exchanged glances while Ty Lee giggled at Xia, stealing sips from the hot soup. "So what brings three war heroes to the Fire Nation? Visiting friends?"

"Yeah!" They answered at once; Ty Lee was the only one that sounded happy. "Malu. Can I borrow Xia for few minutes?"

"Why?" Malu did a tasting sip of her drink.

"I want to show Azula how a winged red panda looks like!" Malu's eyes went wide and she choked on her drink. Ty Lee's shoulder slumped forward.

"Ow. I'm sorry." Malu crocked rubbing her throat. She took a few more sips. "You just surprised me. I didn't expect Azula to have such loyal and nice friends." Ty Lee winced at the irony at the words. Suki must have seen or sensed it because she gave a comforting nudge under the table. "Can we go now though? I need to do some shopping." She pointed to several of the empty bags.

"Sure! I'll carry your bags!" Ty Lee hopped onto her feet. She then looked at Suki and Sokka for approval.

"Sure thing." Sokka waved the two off. Malu only gave a polite nod and stood up. Xia wined, her little paws holding the soup and almost making it spill.

"Fine." The traveler groaned, taking the bowl. She slung both her sword and quiver over one shoulder and held up the bowl for Xia in another.

Ty Lee giggled. "That's so cute!"

"I'm a fierce mercenary!" Malu objected with a heating face. "Let's go see princess cra –I mean Azula."

"Alrightie!" Ty Lee smiled turning around a skipping out of the restaurant. Malu didn't move but stared with a disbelieving face. She looked at Suki and Sokka who sneered.

"Have fun." Sokka smirked.

"Shut up, ponytail." Malu scoffed catching up with Ty Lee.

**-Break-**

June looked at the sky. She didn't see the flying black and red dot anymore, just hot air balloons used for sightseeing and travel. "We lost it Nyla." She sighed patting the furry shoulder. She hopped off and dug through her pouch. "Let's go back to finding the orca otter." She held up a large fang in front of the shirshu's snout. She easily climbed back on as Nyla sniffed the ground.

Tourist and locals gasped, moving out of the way. When he almost charged into the crowd June pulled the reins. "Hey! Clear a path!" She yelled and let the reins slack. She waited one second and let the reins slack, forcing people to dive out of the way. In a few minutes the bounty hunter was out of the town and in the forest.

Past the forest and at the beach, Jojo scowled. Seiya had taken it upon herself to fish for meat and now they had a pile of it next to the boat. The ocra otter used her mouth to catch and hold them all. "Ugh… That's very sweet of you." Jojo murmered holding up a two headed fish. "Very sweet…" She murmured as a reminder.

Seiya just seemed to grin and wag her tail one second and growl the next. Jojo gasped and dropped the fish, backing up. "Okay, okay! Yours. I get it." Seiya just snarled again, rearing up on it's two legs and jumped forward and over Jojo. Her massive paw slammed on the sand and she roared towards the woods. "Quite! Malu isn't going to be happy…" Her eyes widen when a shirshu and famous bounty hunter rushed out of the woods.

"June!"

"Jojo the Kissing Bandit." June smirked. Then Jojo noticed the whip in her hands. "Two thieves working together. You guys must be stealing something big."

"What are you doing in the Fire Nation!"

"My job." June smirked shrugging her shoulders. Nyla snarled, his tongue lashing out at Seiya. The smaller mount dodged roared. Jojo scowled, earthbending the sand under the bounty hunter to push them back. Instead June jumped off Nyla, over Seiya. Her whip slashing Seiya's hide open. Seiya roared in pain, rearing up and tackling the larger mount.

"Damnit!" Jojo cursed. She took a step back, brown eyes checking where the boat and Ozai was. She then looked at the pile of fish. "How about we talk about this over lunch?" She smirked. With a shift of her feet and hands the Kissing Bandit pushed the pile of fish onto June. She kicked the ground and thrust her hands forward at the boat, forcing the sand to push the boat into the ocean. It barely moved a yard. "Stupid sand!" Jojo was about to try again when she felt something wet and slick hit her. Then she didn't feel anything, not even the ground when she fell. "Wha…"

"The shirhsu paralyzing spit." June explained. She roughly slung the thief over her shoulder and then on Nyla's saddle. The bounty hunter patted the orca otter with several cuts on her body. She looked at the Bandit. "Where's Malu?"

"How should I know?" Jojo sighed. "You weren't suppose to be in the Fire Nation!"

"Neither are you." June stated. She walked back to the boat and Jojo's eyes widen.

"No wait!" June ignored her and climbed onto the boat. "Wait! Bounty Hunter!" June didn't answer instead she heard chains rattling. For a second she thought she let Ozai go but they didn't even have the keys to the locks.

"Well, well. So this is what Malu stole from the prison." June came back out with Ozai. She yanked the once world threat by the chains. "That Witch sure has guts. So who's he?"

Jojo's eyes widen. Malu's plan worked. "How should I know!"

"Don't play stupid! You're her partner!" June scowled, showing Ozai off the boat. Jojo winced, or tried to wince hearing how hard the man hit with his chains piled under him. "I'll just ask the Witch herself." June walked back into the small ship. She came back out with Malu's fishing pole. She jumped off the boat and held the handle in front of Nyla's snout. At that Jojo gave up and hung her head with a groan.

**-Break-**

"And then there was this one time me, Mai and Azula…" Ty Lee said again. Malu let out a silent sigh, head rolling back. She quickly straighten it when Ty Lee looked at her. "And after we graduated from the Royal Fire Academy for Girls I ran off and joined the circus." Malu lit up with energy and raised a brow.

"Me and my sisters did the same thing. Not all that but we ran away from home and joined the circus for awhile." Malu smiled, but she bit her tongue for letting that slip.

"Really!" Ty Lee giggled and jumped. She then walked backwards, on her hands. "I was a contortionist! What did you do?"

"Eh… Nothing as flashing." Malu laughed nervously. "I was a kid. I did whatever they needed me to do, feed and clean the animals, setup, break down, fix a cage or knife, be an assistant for some magic trick or some other act." Malu shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we did a little bit of everything. If we stayed longer we probably could have got our own act."

"Why'd you leave?" Ty Lee asked again. She did a bright and started to walk on her feet again.

"I started a fight with some brat in the stands." Malu laughed at the memory. She was crying back then and broke her right arm, not that she'll that. "Started a riot and got beaten up. Of course we got kicked out and wandered back home."

"And you became a mercenary?" Ty Lee asked looking at the quiver and sword.

"I blame my wanderlust with a love for fighting." Malu smiled again. When Ty Lee nodded and looked forward Malu looked away with a scowl. "I broke rules one and five." She whispered to Xia.

"What was that?"

"What will do you when Azula get's better?" Malu lied. Ty Lee stopped and started at the stranger.

"What do you mean?" She asked in a high strained voice.

"Will you still visit Azula in prison when she's angry at the world? Will you help her get over it like Zuko did? Help her find peace?" Malu raised a brow and she bit her lip again. Those were too personal questions for the both of them.

"Ah…" Ty Lee took a deep breath and looked at the sky. She thought for a second and smiled. "I'll help be good like Zuko! Zuko changed so Azula can to!"

"It's not so much as changing the person but their goal or perception…" When the words died at her lips her face suddenly became conflicted. The Witch shook her head and relaxed, forcing the weight on her chest to ease up and doubts about the job to vanish. "You're a good friend. Just stay a good friend."

"Sure thing!" Ty Lee giggled. She hugged the stranger who let out a surprised gasp.

"Put me down! You're making a scene!" Ty Lee giggled again and set Malu down. Xia poked her head out and started hissing at Ty Lee when it suddenly scrambled out and flew off, back legs pulling on Malu's small ponytail. "Ow! Damnit, you're not making it any better!" She yelled, yanking the baby animal by the tail and holding by the scruff of her neck. "How many times do I need to…" Malu's eyes widen, drifting past Xia and Ty Lee.

Ty Lee turned around and smiled. She didn't see the orca otter or two captured criminals on the large mount behind the bounty hunter. "June! Met my new friend-"

"Malu!" June interrupted with shock. She then sneered, "Nice look."

"You aren't supposed to be in the Fire Nation." Malu grumbled. Ty Lee looked at both of them, Malu setting her weapons down and holding up Xia by the scruff of her neck. The animal flailed and wine but Malu didn't let go. June had her whip ready in her hand and Nyla snarled and growled. "I feel like you cheated…"

"It's your fault you paired up with this rookie!" June smirked pointing to the Kissing Bandit.

"I'm not a rookie!"

"You didn't tell me you have a bounty on your head." Ty Lee mumbled stepped back from the mercenary.

The witch gave her a dead stare and raised a brow. "That's not someone would say to strangers."

"Careful Ty Lee." June warned. "She's a waterbender who stole a precious prisoner from the prison capital." She reached back and roughly pulled up Ozai's head by his choppy hair. "Who's this?"

"Ozai."

"That looks nothing like Ozai!" Ty Lee interrupted. "He has long hair and…" Ty Lee stared harder. Her eyes widen seeing the same features through the broken noise and poorly cut hair. She glared at Malu and took a bigger step back. That's when Nyla shot his tongue out. Malu winced before her body numbed and she fell to the floor. Xia flew into Ty Lee's arms, whimpering and crying. June slipped off her mount and calmly tied Malu's arm behind her back.

"I expected it to be a lot harder."

"Same here." Malu drawled with a frown. She was piled on top of Jojo and Ozai. "Ow!" The thieves groaned while Ozai just grunted.

"Why didn't you try to escape?" Jojo complained. "You could have waterbend a mist or something! You could have at least put up a fight!"

"Because I'm not going to run around like a fool until the shirshu spit wears off. It's not my style and attracts too much attention." Malu grunted. "And I'm not leaving Seiya. I don't know what they'll do to her. And I'm never getting into a fist fight with June again."

"But it was fun." June smirked. "Don't you want to try and steal another kiss?" She scowled at the memory.

"My arm is crippled enough as it is, I don't need you to make it worse!" Malu yelled venomously at the bounty hunter. June grunted and almost signaled Nyla to the docks when they heard Sokka yelling and saw her running to them over the crowd.

"Here comes ponytail." Malu and June drawled. Ty Lee turned around to see the crowd parting.

"Ty Lee! Ty Lee!" Sokka 's panicked voice raced to them. "Ozai escaped prison! We gotta go!"

"We don't need to." Ty Lee frowned. Her eyes glaring at Malu. "June already found him and the culprits."

"Malu?" Suki asked with a frown. "I thought..."

"Wrong." Malu finished. She looked at Ty Lee with steeled eyes. "A little taste of betrayal is bitter isn't it?" Ty Lee remembered Azula and she looked away with angry and guilty eyes. With a huff she continued to the asylum with the whimpering Xia in her arms.

"Ty Lee where are you going!" Sokka yelled after her. "We should escort them to Zuko for questioning!"

"You guys go on ahead!" Ty Lee yelled back, not looking over her shoulder. "I'm going to see Azula!"

* * *

**A/N: **So? Good, bad, too much, too little? Reviewing doesn't hurt anyone guys. It's like getting a present for us writers.


	3. Her Return

**A/N**: Remember to review!

* * *

**Her Return**

Appa flew over the upper ring and towards Earth King's Palace. From there Aang and Katara could see Ba Sing Se's inner wall and most of the Upper Ring. There was no trace of the war but for statues made to honor the dead. As they got closer to the palace King Kuei and Bosco came into view, waving at the two passengers. Pulling on the reins Aang, moved Appa towards them and hovered in the air.

"Avatar Aang! Katara, it's great to see you again!"

"Same here, King Kuei," Aang yelled back with a large smile. "There isn't any problem or anything with the Crystal Catacombs, right?"

"Yeah, did Toph punch a hole up here yet?" Katara laughed, the image in her head being a giant stone fist that punched the palace into the sky.

"No, not yet," Kuei chuckled. "Me and Bosco has been to a few of her fights. It's very exciting! She has some trouble with tag-teams though."

"Figures," Katara murmured smiling at Aang who returned it with a sight chuckle. After three years of fighting in tournaments and the few missions with the old gang, Toph became independent again. "Is she there now? We got a letter from Zuko. He wants to see me, Aang and Toph right away."

"I believe so. If not check at the Jasmine Dragon."

"Okay!" The Avatar yelled, pulling the reins again. "Later King Kuei!"

"Bye Avatar Aang! Bye Master Katara!" The Earth King yelled as the flying bison flew to the front of the palace and the entrance to the Crystal Catacombs below. Aang and Katara hopped off the flying bison. They walked up to the ticket booth connected to the entrance. The Bei Fong's flying bore right above the large 'Crystal Catacombs' engraving. The bored worker behind the desk didn't even look up at them.

"We're sold out." The teen grumbled not looking up from his book.

"But we need to talk to Toph." Aang said, politely with a smile even if the boy wasn't looking. "It's important."

"Yeah well, I'd like to get a date with her." The boy huffed. "Like I said tickets are sold out. The only available tickets we have are for next month."

"Yeah but you don't understand." Katara tried this time.

"Look lady! You and your boyfriend…" The teen looked up from his book and his eyes widen. He quickly stood straight and gave a low bow, head hitting the desk made of earth hard. "Ow…" He rubbed his bruise with a blush. "I, um, I didn't know the Avatar and his girlfriend –I mean go right in. It's always on the house."

"Thanks." Katara stressed to give a polite smile and walked down into the cave. Toph and other earthbenders carved steps and flattened the walls. They added the green glowing crystals to light the way. About a half way down, they could hear the crowd cheering, explosions, collisions, and Toph yelling taunts above all that.

"Hey Katara. Remember when Toph's parents wouldn't even let her out of the house?" Aang smiled at the incident 3 years ago. "I can't believe they move to Ba Sing Se just to support her and the Crystal Catacombs! What did you and Toph write in that letter?"

"That was years ago, I can't remember that." Katara lied with a faint smile and bigger shrug of her shoulders. When they finally reached the Crystal Catacombs, the pair saw Toph fighting against a firebender. "It's always firebenders and earthbenders." Katara stated as they walked around the cheering crowd to get to the houses for the competitors on the other side. "Crystal Catacombs needs more waterbenders."

"Are you going to enter?"

"Maybe for the next waterbenders only tournament." Katara shrugged her shoulders. "Toph sure makes it look like fun." She said under Toph's loud laughs and taunts.

"Your parents name you Hide for a reason!" Toph yelled at the firebender. "Start being a good boy and take their advice!" She launched several boulders at the poor firebender, forcing him to run around the arena or be squished.

"It's the Star Pupil!" Hide yelled launching a large fireball that out shined the glowing green crystals. "You Blind Brat!"

"And I'm about to teach you the most important lesson." Toph kicked the ground, bending the ground under Hide to drag his feet around. Without a constant stream the fire died out before it reached the Blind Bandit. "I am the best bender in the Crystal Catacombs!" And with a column of earth hitting Hide's back the firebender flew into the moat filled with water, disqualified. The crowd rose to their feet cheering,

"Yeah! Go Blind Bandit!"

"Blind Bandit! You're awesome!"

"Blind Bandit! Blind Bandit! Blind Bandit!" The crowd chanted. Toph laughed waving her arms at her adoring fans. After a minute she turned and ran into the waiting houses just as Aang and Katara walked through the back entrance.

"Twinkle Toes! Sugar Queen!" She hugged her two friends, both wincing at the strength. "I thought you guys were visiting next week! You should have sent a messenger hawk or something, I would have told the chief back home to get dinner ready." She set them both on the ground.

"It's Zuko. He wants to see us right away." Aang explained, rubbing his sore arm.

"Well. I don't have anymore matches today." Toph rotated her shoulders. She smiled, "Let's go!"

In a few minutes Appa was inside the Bei Fong estate, munching on the grass as the maids brushed his white fur. Another servant was plucking grapes and feeding them to Momo until Hawky swooped down and stole the entire vine. Inside Aang and Katara sat in front of Mr. Bei Fong. The man giving them stern looks as if trying to intimidate into confessing a lie.

"Are you sure this is only a business trip? My daughter won't be in any danger?"

"Well…" Aang and Katara looked at each other nervously. "It's so important that Zuko couldn't write it in his letter." Aang explained, He even handed the scroll to Mr. Be Fong.

Mr. Bei Fong frowned reading it. He gave it back to the Avatar and crossing his arms in deep through when his wife's voice broke through. "Honey! Your going to see the Fire Lord, you need to look your best!"

"I can't fight in a dress!" Toph argued. Following her voice Toph walked into the room with her mom and several servants behind her. Aang and Katara stifled giggled, the earthbender's pale face covered in unfinished makeup while she wore her usual loose cloths. "Dad, I fought in the war and beat up the two guys you sent after me. I think I can handle myself."

"We know dear." Mrs. Bei Fong sighed, hugging her daughter. "We just worry sometimes." Toph returned the hug just as gently

"Can that be a lot less?" Toph asked letting go.

"We'll try." Mrs. Bei Fong smiled; gently wipe the makeup off her daughters face. Then she gently hand Toph's bag to her from one of the servants. "I had the cook prepare your favorite lunch for dinner. Don't talk to strangers or stay up pass 10."

"I know. I know. Don't eat any strange food or touch any wild animal." Toph sighed; she started to walk out of the building. "Katara will help me write a letter once we get there. Oh! And can someone tell Iroh that I won't be able to help at the tea shop today?"

"Yes, Lady Toph." One of the servants bowed. Aang and Katara bowed respectfully to Toph's parents before following the Blind Bandit. Once a save distance away both Aang and Katara started to giggle.

"They still treat you like a kid."

"Ugh! It's so annoying!" Toph grumbled. She gently racked her hands on her face, "They take away some rules just to pile another on me! I'm glad they support my fighting an all but I can't even leave the Upper Ring!"

"You know they do it because they care." Katara reminded. She set a hand on the Blind Bandit's shoulder, "How about we go on another short mission? You'll be away already so they can't really stop you."

"Like they can stop me in the first place." Toph huffed but then she smiled and nodded. "Sure! King Kuei may have changed a lot of things but Ba Sing Se is still the city of rules!"

**-Break-**

The Avatar hopped off his flying bison and landed through the window. Katara followed and helped Toph in while Appa flew down the courtyard, where Nyla was already taking up a lot of room. The old gang was already there along with Ty Lee and Mai. They all noticed the tense atmosphere and even the Blind Bandit could see their negative faces. They knew it was horrible if Ty Lee was upset too. "Geez, it's like someone died or something!" Toph exclaimed loudly.

"A thousand people could have died, Toph." Sokka replied solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked slowly, confused and worried. "Is it that bad that you couldn't say it in the letter?"

"Yes." Zuko nodded, "A group of Fire Nation rebels are getting serious," The Fire Lord walked to his desk and held up the two posters of the thieves. "These two were hired to sneak Ozai and Azula out of prison. June caught them before they could get Azula."

"But they look…" Aang took the poster of Malu the Blizzard Witch. "They don't look like they would start another war."

"I remember Jojo." Katara took the picture of the Kissing Bandit. "She's a thief that stole from me once but a nice woman. She wouldn't do something like this."

"Well, in Jojo's confession…" Zuko paused looking over the scroll for the details. "Her partner, Malu the Blizzard Witch, blackmailed her into keeping it a secret and taking the job."

"She looks different now Aang." Suki informed. "A lot different, she chopped off most of her hair and shaved one side of her head to avoid getting caught. Before we knew what she was doing we invited her to dinner. She seemed nice enough…" Suki remembered the girl threatening the restaurant manager about calling him a rapist and how she tried to ruin his reputation by yelling into the streets. "But she's a sly, cunning and deceitful. She nearly tricked Ty Lee into leading her to Azula."

"How?" Toph asked a bit skeptically.

"I wanted to show off her fluffy winged red panda to Azula." Ty Lee murmured sadly. "Then June found us with Jojo and Ozai already caught."

"And what that Witch did to Ozai," Sokka huffed, crossing his arms. "She broke his noise and chopped his hair so they could sneak him out. Almost worked but Ty Lee recognized him."

"Wow… she sounds smarter than Sokka."

"Hey!"

"But why would she do this?" Katara interrupted before the two could argue.

Zuko looked at the scroll again. "Apparently Malu believe these group of rebels that can't even get Ozai and Azula themselves aren't a real threat against the three nations and a fully realized Avatar."

"She does have a point…" Toph muttered. "But you don't know if she's lying or not. You guys should have waited for me."

"It's a confession." Zuko frowned at the earthbender. "We can't exactly stop her from confessing. And besides even Malu admitted that Jojo barely did anything and takes full responsibility."

"So you let Jojo go?"

"Of course not!" Zuko yelled quickly at Toph. "Her and Malu is separated and guarded. The interrogators didn't get anything out of Malu yet."

"I think we should talk to her." Aang stated. Zuko nodded and lead them out of his office. A few doors down, Jojo was cuffed to a table head down with guilt across her face. The next room was closed until Zuko knocked and opened it. Like Jojo, Malu was also cuffed to the table but unlike the Kissing Bandit, she was glaring at the two interrogators with no hint of guilt or remorse whatsoever. Her possessions was scattered on it and far from reach, it included her book, quiver of arrows, bow, a pouch of smoke bombs, and two black blades unsheathed.

"Fire Lord Zuko." The interrogators bowed politely. They stepped closer to the ruler and spoke with lower voices, "We-" Sokka shoved past them.

"My space sword!" He yelled picking up the black steel. His smile quickly faded as he noticed the straight and sleek jian was no longer even a jian. Instead it was a yanmaodao with several grooves, hollow back and hilt. "Oh, my poor space sword." He picked up the sickle and rubbed the flat sides of it against his face. "What did that evil lady do to you?"

The interrogators sighed, shaking their heads and faced Zuko again. "We couldn't get her to say anything useful. She was turning everything around at us."

"How so?" Aang asked.

"We asked why she took the job and she said-"

"How can I not?" Malu interrupted. They looked at her and the Witch glowered at them, "When a group of dangerous rebels, ready to kill innocent lives ask you to steal back their leader, how can you refuse and still live?"

"Wait a second!" Zuko ordered, marching in shoving Jojo's confession in Malu's face. "Your partner said you two met your employer, a woman, at the bear statue by Senlin Village!"

"That whore of a thief-"

"I can here you!" Jojo screamed from the room next door.

"Followed me to the Hei Bai's statue! And I believe the rebels are using her as hostage." Malu explained. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I wouldn't be surprised if they killed or captured us if we succeeded."

"What!" Jojo screamed. "You didn't tell me all that!"

"I was planning for you to be my scapegoat!"

"What! Ugh, for a waterbender you're so Fire Nation!"

"You." Zuko looked at the two interrogators and the guards protecting them. "Interrogate Jojo. I think we can handle her." He pointed at Malu. The guards and interrogators bowed again before leaving. They closed the door as the gang settled in.

"So the Fire Lord only _thinks _that he and his friends can handle a little waterbender." Malu mused. She smirked proudly and her eyes sparked defiantly when the entire group glared at her.

"Shut your mouth!" Zuko threatened. He slammed his palm on the table and leaned in close.

Malu leaned a bit in too, "Or what? You'll give me a matching pair on my face?" Zuko leaned back surprised. Malu continued to push him, "Come on, Fire Lord. I even shaved so my hair won't get caught in the fire."

"You…" Zuko gritted his teeth and forced himself to stop talking, "I won't fall for your tricks."

"Don't start with those cliché 'Don't even try to fight. You're outnumbered and out matched' speeches because unless you think an idiot can sneak Mr. Fireless out of prison second to the Boiling, keep talking." Malu challenged viscously. Zuko clenched his fist but kept quite while several of the others giggled. When they caught Zuko glaring at them they all stopped except for Toph.

"Mr. Fireless. That's a good one." Toph sneered. "Are you sure you're evil?"

"I'm not innocent."

The door opened and June walked in. "There you guys are." June said, closing the door. She examined a fewannoyed faces and smirked. "I can see you guys already got cut by her silver tongue."

"Yeah. Only you know how talented my tongue is." Malu interrupted. June scowled, fist tightening as she walked towards her. "Why so upset? I didn't steal your fist kiss did I…" Malu didn't scream when June suddenly grabbed her ponytail but she did yell when her face was suddenly smashed to the table.

"June!" Aang and Katara gasped. Aang quickly separated the two women. "You can't just do that!"

"If you haven't noticed yet kid, Malu's out of your league." June jabbed a sharp fingernail into his chest. Aang could feel it under his thick monk robs but he still defended the thief.

"We can't torture her!" Aang explained.

"Especially for information you already have!" Malu added venomously. "Why are all of you here for just two thieves?"

"We need to know if you are still meeting that woman at the statue." Zuko explained. "Your partner," Malu scoffed at that. "Didn't say anything about it."

"We're not sure." Malu explained, "The lady gave us a riddle that only Mr. Fireless or Azula could answer."

"Jojo didn't mention that." Zuko frowned looking over the scroll.

"Well she's telling the truth." Toph spoke up. "Just say it. We'll ask Mr. Fireless."

Malu huffed, tilting her head down with her eyes closed as she tried to remember. "Now just lives connected by blood… torn by power and greed." Zuko's eyes widen. "Return to the home where we the past whispers family so-"

"Ember Island." Zuko interrupted. He looked in deep thought as he stared into space. "What's the rest?"

"So we can mend the wounds we leave." Malu finished with a scowl.

"It's defiantly Ember Island. At the Royal Beach house." Zuko looked at the group with soft eyes, "Guys. I think it's my mother."

"What?" The group gasped, but only a few actually said it. "Are you sure?" Mai spoke up.

"I'm positive!"

"So they took the Fire Lord's mom as hostage?" Malu murmured. "Death wish, much?"

"No you idiot!" Zuko slammed the table and glared at her. "My mom planned the entire thing!"

"Ugh…" Malu groaned and slammed her forehead on the table. "And I beat up her husband, gagged and chained him too. I'm such an idiot!" She banged her head again.

"Let's go!" The group started to file out but then Zuko turned and looked at the Kyoshi Warriors and Sokka. "You guys stay and guard Malu."

"What?" Sokka whined. "We had enough of this thief! We don't want to babysit her!" Malu glared at his back at the word 'babysit'.

"Someone needs to guard her."

"Then I'm getting paid extra!" June called out. Zuko nodded and slammed the door closed behind him. The group from Kyoshi Island glared at Malu who still glared at Sokka. "I didn't know you have a diary." Suddenly blood rushed to the Witch's face.

"It's a journal!" Malu yelled, glaring at the bounty hunter who just flipped through the book.

"Right," June drawled. "Then why is there a pressed flower?" She taunted showing Malu and her guards the pressed Fire Lily. Malu's face instantly burned red while Ty Lee and Suki giggled. June flipped through the pages once more and stopped. "And this?" She showed the page with two different handwritings and lipstick kisses.

"My friends from the brothel stole it! They decided to give some sex-advice!" Malu struggled against the cuffs holding her to the table. "Don't read it!"

"Why not?" June mocked. She read it for a few seconds while Malu's chains rattled in the room. "So they decided to actually have sex to give you proper advice on how two women-"

"Shut up!" Malu yelled. She slammed her blushing face into the table and stayed there.

Ty Lee giggled, leaning over to Suki and whispering in her ear, "Does that look like someone that would start another war?"

"No…" Suki murmured with a smirk. "But still…"

"Let me see that." Sokka reached over.

"Sokka!"

"What?" He looked innocently at Suki. "I'm just seeing if she wrote anything about sneaking Ozai out of prison."

"You won't find any." Malu said, her face slowly draining of blood but she didn't pull her head off the table to let them see. "I didn't write in it for almost a year." Sokka stopped at the last page, another Fire Lily on the left and shaky hand writing on right page along with smears of blood and dried droplets of water.

"Never forget." He read the large writing softly. "What does that mean?"

Malu closed her eyes. "I don't have to answer." She answered in a hard and steeled voice even if a tear escaped. "Just shove me in a cell so I can meditate."

**-Break -**

Ursa sighed. There are no pictures of the Royal Family but of Zuko's friends and his wife. She smiled, fingers touching the glass that protected the painting of the new Fire Lord and Fire Lady. The door open and Ursa turned around. She expected four people not five, and out of that five none of them is who she was expecting.

"Mom?"

"Zuko…" Ursa returned. Despite the large scar she recognized his golden eyes and smile. "Zuko!"

"Mom!" Zuko smiled, taking a few steps forward before his mother ran over and hugged him. "Mom! How long have you been here? Why'd you hire those thieves?"

"Zuko, take calm down and breath." Ursa laughed lightly. She cupped Zuko's cheek and smiled, staring into gold eyes that are now eye leveled if not a little taller. "You grew up to be a great man, Zuko."

"I had help." Zuko looked over his shoulder and gestured to his smiling friends. But Zuko stopped smiling and stood in front of his mother seriously. "But why didn't you just come back after I lifted your banishment? Why didn't you come to me first?"

"Zuko… I wanted to talk to Ozai and Azula before I came home." Ursa took a step away from her son. "I wanted him to stop the rebels and…There are a group of sisters in the mountains in the Earth Kingdom. I would have had Malu and Jojo escort Azula to the witch doctors." She explained calmly, meeting Zuko's eyes.

"But why would you do that for them?" Zuko's eyes narrowed. "They-"

"Ozai is my husband and Azula is my daughter!" Ursa argued. "If they can get better…" She took a deep breath and shook her head. "We'll talk about this at home."

"Well um…" Zuko scratched his head. "How do you feel about flying?" He pointed to Appa who let out a loud groan. Ursa only blinked in surprised.

"Why couln't you be more like your mom when we first met." Katara whispered.

"Hey, I was a banished prince anger at the world." Zuko softly answered back. "Lay off it already." He started to walk towards the flying bison when he remembered something in Jojo's confession. "Mom," He turned to look at Ursa. "Malu might be able to help Azula now instead of taking her all the way to the Earth Kingdom."

**-Break -**

"Blizzard Witch!" Malu opened her eyes and looked at the loud guard. "No funny business." They ordered, unlocking the cuffs from the table and leading her out. They nodded at Zuko's friends and June to follow. They shoved her out of the room and into another guard who shoved her back.

"Tch! Damn thief!" He scoffed. Malu scowled at him but kept silent. She was brought back to the Fire Lord's office where they forced Malu to her knees and shoved her head down to bow before she could see who was in the room.

"Lady Ursa!" Ty Lee's cheery voice bounced off the walls of the tense room. "It's good to see you!" She hugged Zuko's mother.

"It's good to see you too." Ursa chuckled lightly. She let go and looked at Malu with slight guilt. "Zuko…"

"Enough!" Zuko yelled. The guard immediately backed up, "Leave. All of you."

"But-"

"Now!"

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko." They bowed and marched out. Malu looked up, unsurprised to see her employer among the group.

"I only like manipulation when I'm pulling the strings. At least I know you didn't set me up." She took a deep calming breath and but still glared at Ursa's partially guilty eyes. "Why do you guys always bother me and not Jojo?"

"Because Jojo said you can help Azula." Zuko spoke up. "You will help her."

Ty Lee gasped, "You can?"

"I said I _might _be able to help Azula." Malu explained. "Hypnosis only works on the willing and I can't do it tied like this."

"We'll undo your cuffs after we get to Azula's cell." Zuko crossed his arms.

"Alright then." Malu stood up. "I need to know about Azula. She's a warrior right?" Ty Lee nodded. "Paranoid that anyone might betray her or kill her." Ty Lee looked down and nodded again. Malu closed her eyes in thought. "I think I have enough to deal with. And when I start doing something don't focus on me. Try to ignore me as best you can."

"You're right!" Sokka snorted. "I'm keeping my eyes on you!"

"Then cover your ears." Malu huffed. "Let's get this over with. I really want to see if I can do this." She smirked. Zuko narrowed his eyes but lead the group into the hall and in the opposite direction of Jojo's room. They made sure Malu was surrounded and Ty Lee was next to her. Doors down from Zuko's office they entered the room, guards around Azula while she was struggling against the chains that held her down, her long hair wildly flew every where. A spit guard was on her face to prevent any spit or any firebending.

"Oh Azula…" Ursa murmmered softly but everyone could hear the heartbreak in her voice. "What happened to you?" Malu glanced at Ty Lee to see her just as heartbroken. A look at Mai and she could barely see the guilt and sadness on her face.

"Leave." Zuko ordered. They looked skeptical but bowed and left, leaving room for them to entire. Zuko closed the door.

"Mai! You traitor!" Azula screamed when she saw the Fire Lady. Mai didn't even flinch but Ty Lee did. "Ty Lee! You… I thought I could trust you!" She screeched.

"Cuffs." Malu reminded. When June was the one stepping up Malu smirked. "Oh how the mighty have fallen."

"Shut it." June threatened, unlocking the cuffs.

Malu walked in front of Azula and the women started to thrash and scream. "Get away! You're trying to kill me!" Malu took another step forward and Azula thrashed harder. "I'll kill you, first!"

"Are you sure?" Malu asked calmly. She took another step closer and squatted down. Embers escaped the slits of her spit guard and nearly touched the Witch's face. Azula thrashed around, eyes darting to everyone in the room. "If you want to kill me you'll have to focus on me." Azula looked back at her. Sokka never took his eyes off her. "You seem out of breath. Isn't that bad for a firebender and warrior?" Azula took deep breaths. "Focus on me. I'm the threat." Azula's eyes narrowed. "Such tension and anxiety leads to death on in battle." Azula didn't struggle.

"Focus on me. The threat." The Witch reminded in her flowing voice. "Relax and let your instincts flow to you." Azula didn't look away. "With every breath the tension eases and your body relax, ready for any attack." Azula's shoulders dropped slightly. So did Sokka, "Imagine you practicing a form. Remember the calm state and concentration you have then." Malu paused for a second. "Now concentrate on me, the threat. Don't look away or think of anything else. I'm your sole focus." Azula kept her eyes on the Blizzard Witch. "Take deeper breaths, with every breath your body relaxes. Clear you mind for you instincts. Tension from your body fades for greater reflexes."

"Close your eyes." Azula closed her eyes. Malu smirked while most of the heroes gasped slightly. "Tension and anxiety in battle leads to death. Relax. Take a deep breath." Azula took a deep breath. "Exhale." Azula exhaled. "Take a deep breath. Exhale. With every breath, tension fades. Relax and clear your mind for your instincts. Focus on me and the sound of my voice. Inhale. Exhale. Relax your body, there is no tension. Nothing to support you." Azula slumped but stayed up right.

Thud!

Malu jolted back and straighten her back. She looked around with a scowl that deepen when she saw Toph and Sokka on the floor. Malu ran her hands in the air, water collecting at her fingertips. "Sleep." And she moved her hands to Azula's ears, waterbending the water to cover them and making it dense enough that no sound could get in. She glared looking at the others. "Sokka! Toph! Wake up!" Their eyes open and they slowly pushed themselves up.

"Ugh… my knees hurt." Toph muttered.

"Wha? What happen…" Sokka muttered. "Why am I on the floor?"

"You guys were hypnotized!" Suki explained.

"I told you guys not to concentrate on me!" Malu interrupted.

"I'm blind!" Toph yelled back, earthbending herself to her feet. "What else am I suppose to focus on! You're the only one talking!"

"Ugh! Whatever," Malu grunted. "I think she's deeper in enough for me to… I have no idea what to do now." Malu shrugged her shoulders. "To be honest I didn't expect it too work."

"What?" Zuko frowned. "I thought you were a professional!"

"She's asleep isn't she?" Malu yelled back. "She's crazy and paranoid because Ty Lee and Mai betrayed her." Ty Lee winced but Mai only huffed.

"So make her forget." Zuko ordered.

"No. I'm not doing that!" Malu scowled. "That won't solve anything and I don't think that would work. The problem is she's lashing out at people."

"Then tell her don't lash out at people."

"You need to be specific when you do this and the suggestion only last as lone as the person wants it to."

"Oh! Make her realize how crazy she's been acting." Ty Lee tried. "Maybe then she'll stop."

"Well…" Malu thought about it. "I was able to get through her warrior self… Maybe." She thought about it for a few more seconds. "I'll try it. You guys keep quite" They nodded and Malu let the water spread out, allowing sound to pass through.

"Who are you?" Malu asked, letting her voice flow again.

"Princess Azula of the Fire Nation." Azula muttered.

"Remember what you have done for these past three years. How you acted." Azula's eyes narrowed. "Is that Princess Azula of the Fire Nation?"

"No…"

"Then who are you?"

"Princess Azula of the Fire Nation." She answered much more tensely. "It's because of Ty Lee and Mai…"

"No!" Ty Lee interrupted. Malu scowled at her, willing the acrobat to quite down but she continued. "Yes… But you were about to kill your best friend! What kind of friend does that?"

"I… She betrayed me first!"

"For the person she loves!"

"Quite!" Azula's eyes snapped open, blue embers escaping the slits of the spit mask. Malu stumbled away from her with wide eyes. Azula struggled against her chains but gave up shortly after. She looked up from Malu and glared at Ursa. "Mother."

"Azula…" Ursa muttered softly. "Can you guys give us a moment?"

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked reluctantly. His mother nodded and they all left, June pinning Malu's right arm painfully to her back as she did so. Zuko slowly closed the door, checking for any sign to stop. Ursa didn't give any signal.

"Okay Lord Pouty. You wasted enough of my time." June scowled. "Just throw her in prison already so I can collect my bounty."

"But she actually did something good." Aang interrupted.

"Whatever. I just want my money." June stated coldly at him.

"For now we'll lock her up in the interrogation room until we decide what to do with her and Jojo." Zuko decided.

* * *

**A/N: **I'd like to say a few things.

**King Kuei**. I know it doesn't say if he does return to his throne but I'm guessing he does after wandering the world.

**********Hide**'s name. I know it doesn't sound like 'hide' as in 'Hide in the closet.' but it's a joke.

**********Crystal Catacombs** is an organized tournament that allows all benders and warriors. Toph started it, her parents support it and own it but someone else manages it.

**Hawky**. Assuming that he lives, gets the letter to the Bei Fong family and the fact that he never returns I'm thinking that their the Bei Fong's new pet.

**Toph's Parents **were obviously touched by whatever Toph and Katara wrote in 'The Runaway' and loosened up but are still up tight and worry about her.

**Hypnosis **doesn't really work like that. I combined it with reverse psychology... I think. Usually hypnotist tells their volunteers that their being hypnotized and tell them to focus on their hand or something else and their voice. They have like several rounds to weed out the people that don't want to be hypnotized and people that can't be deeply hypnotized or something. I've been hypnotized before, everythings a bit blurry but it was really fun.

Does all that make sense? Still have any questions? Something you don't agree with? Review!... Please?


	4. Bonding

**A/N**: Sorry it took so long. My school/work computer broke then I got my new Wacom Intuos4 and it's awesome! I started drawing on it and had a hard time stopping, but I drew a few helpful visuals. Find them on my profile.

Dialog heavy chapter. Before you find something insulting read the A/N at the bottom.

* * *

**Bonding**

The palace hallways were nearly empty but for servants and patrolling soldiers. Zuko had made sure there were no visits from noble families because of Azula. They'll be panic if the public found out Azula wasn't in prison, and few people knew about her condition. Most being top generals and the people that took care of her. Malu probably dug that up while sneaking Ozai out. Ty lee thought staring at her feet.

In the room behind her Ursa talked with the daughter she hadn't seen in years. Ty Lee nervously moved her feet, "Maybe I should have let Suki guard…" Even though Suki knows how to block chi now, Ty Lee choose to stay back because she needed to talk to Azula. With her empty stomach churning and heart struggling to beat proper, the acrobat wasn't looking forward to the talk. She could hear Azula yelling and screaming sometimes but she never heard Ursa yell or scream back.

"Ty Lee."

Ty Lee answered instinctively, "Yes, Lady Ursa?" She found her hands opening the door and Azula sobbing softly before she knew it. "Azula…" Somehow with the large iron collar around her neck, Azula managed to look over her shoulder to see Kyoshi Warrior in casual Earth Kingdom clothes. Ty Lee only met the gold eyes for a second then looked at Lady Ursa much kinder, crying ones.

"Please help Azula clean up." Ty Lee hesitated from removing the thick chains.

"I'm not dumb enough to try and escape." Azula's voice said with spite and venom, but as hard as she tried it still cracked as she sobbed.

"Azula…" Ursa cooed taking a step forward.

"Stay away from me, _Mother_!" Azula yelled, thrashing as blue embers float past the slits of her spit guard. Ursa sadly took a step back. She closed her hurt eyes and silently walked around Azula and her chains.

"Ty Lee, will you also get Jojo and Malu," She asked softly, standing next to the acrobat. "A nice dip in the palace hot springs perhaps?"

"Yes, Lady Ursa." Ty Lee said politely with a nodded and small bow. She smiled and hugged the women once more. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's good to see you too." Lady Ursa smiled. She let go, staring at her daughter's back one last time. "I'll tell Zuko and the others." Ty lee nodded, quietly walked to the front of the firebending prodigy while Lady Ursa left. The acrobat was met the hard, cold eyes for a few seconds. When Ty Lee started to see the hurt and betrayal she looked in guilt and at the first locked cuff around Azula's wrist. "You're going to love what Zuko did with the hot springs." Ty Lee said with a smile but her hands were shaking. "The palace changed a lot. I bet you'll barely recognize the place."

"Shut up…" Azula muttered tiredly, letting her hand drop to the floor once it was free.

Ty Lee ignored that and kept talking with a smile. "I got lost once and wandered into the servants quarters. It's so homey and large now!"

"Ty Lee, shut up…"

"He even fixed up the house on Ember Island." Ty Lee smiled, undoing the second cuff. "Chan remembers us y'know? He wasn't exactly happy. Maybe we should visit them and apologize." She let the cuff fall to the floor, her hands gently touching the raw red skin, shafted by the heavy iron. The fist tightened until those pale knuckles became a pure white. "Wow, you really got pale. You look like a ghost from those scary stories." She giggled gently combing back Azula's long hair that fell over her face. "Your hairs even longer now. Did they ever cut it?"

"Shut up!" Azula screamed flinching away, "Shut up!"

Ty Lee's smile cracked and she had to try harder to keep her voice from doing the same, "But there's so much to talk about! Like Zuko and Mai's wedding. It was so beautiful! They had everything! Like this firebending magician and belly dancers from the Si Wong Desert."

"You told me." Azula scowled, ripping off her mask and carelessly ripping off strands of hair still in her face. "You came the very next day and told me about it." She sat straighter now that her arms aren't held away from her body.

"I wish you cold have seen it though." Ty Lee said, her tense smile relaxing as she unlocking the giant iron collar. The agile girl stood, offering Azula her hand, the princess breathed a small blue flame and stood up on her own power. Ty Lee sighed, walking out the door and headed down the hall. She could hear Azula's steps on the red rug and muffled voices behind Zuko's office door.

"What? But they, she –Azula!"

"Sokka!"

Ty Lee glanced at the door as she walked past the voice muffling and fading. She smiled, twirling around and walking backward. "You seem as popular as ever 'Zula!"

"Of course…" Azula drawled darkly. Ty Lee gave a worried look, facing forward and properly walking to the room Jojo's held up in.

"Ava…" Jojo's happy face immediately frowned. She huffed and pouted at the window, "It's just you. What do you want? I already told you everything."

"Well," Ty Le smiled, "Lady Ursa gave us permission to use the palace hot springs to clean up."

"Alright!"

"Lady Ty Lee!" The Guards protest while the Kissing Bandit cheered. "They are going to reward this thief!"

"I don't know." Ty Lee answered honestly with a shrug of her shoulders. The guards looked at each other with a frown. One sighed reluctantly and unlocked the cuffs.

"Thanks." Jojo smile following Ty Lee out of the room. She glanced at the women with red marks on her wrist and neck, quickly looking away when those golden eyes glared. Ty Lee opened Malu's door with a wide smile only to have Malu's usual scowl border line a snarl and the guards watching her bow. "Come on Witch. Smile for once!" Jojo smirked, poking her head into the room. Malu huffed, a cloud of steam from her mouth.

"Jojo's right. You should smile more often or you'll get wrinkles!" Ty Lee agreed. Malu rolled her blue eyes. "Don't be like that! Lady Ursa gave us permission to use the palace hot springs!"

"I rather have food. Lord Burn Face forgot to give us lunch." Hearing the word 'Burn Face' immediately reminded Ty Lee of Zuko.

"Burn Face?" Jojo muttered half amused.

"Well… I can ask the servants to get us some." Ty Lee tried again, with a sweeter smile and sweeter voice. She looked at one of the guards and ask with begging eyes to undo the cuffs. One of them huffed and walked towards Malu.

"Such a lazy life style." Malu huffed, as the guards grudgingly unlocked her cuffs. Ty Lee tilted her head to one side as she thought about it while Jojo huffed.

"You're so…. You're such a joy killer." Jojo complained pulling her head out of the room. Malu glared at her retreating head. She glanced at her equipment and only grabbed her journal before following Ty Lee into the hall.

"Tell that pretend warrior I want my sword and sickle back."

Ty Lee immediately spun around, glaring at the greedy thief. "Sokka is a great warrior!" She objected. "He saved the Earth Kingdom and helped end the war!"

"Ponytail being a great warrior is an opinion. A great warrior wouldn't rub a blade against their face." Malu said coldly and confidently as if it was a fact. Ty Lee couldn't think of a restore so she huffed, spun back around and stomped Royal Hot Springs, Jojo right next to her while Azula and Malu stared each other down. Malu gestured for Azula to follow but the firebender scowled. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and threateningly. Betrayal still lingered in them. "Paranoid I'll do something behind your back." Malu smirked.

Azula scoffed and they stood there for another second before hey both walked forward. They immediately stopped again and glared at each other. "Aren't you the paranoid one, thief!"

"Whatever you say, Princess Paranoia." Malu huffed walking forward. "I understand your fear. You have been living it for three years. Of course you wouldn't get over it immediately." Ty Lee stopped, eyes casting down with guilt. She turned around to see Azula roughly marching past the Blizzard Witch, her shoulder hitting Malu hard enough to cause the thief to stumble.

"I'm really glad we didn't steal Azula. Even if Malu's idea worked, she might have ended up killing her instead." Jojo murmured, half in surprise. She glanced at her partner. The fellow thief glared at the back of Azula's head, both of them walking angrily towards them. "I'm kind of worried Malu's giant ego might get her in trouble even she can't get out of."

"Don't worry. I'll stop them if things get out of hand." Ty Lee whispered back. When Ty Lee led them into the palace hot springs Malu's face became further unimpressed but Jojo whistled at the gold décor and guardian. The ceiling so high the dividing walls didn't reach. The roof was open so the steam could rise out and into the bright sky.

Malu scowled at that, "That is the biggest security risk I ever saw."

"I'll say." Jojo laughed, twirling around the lounge taking a good look. There were tired looking servants who bowed politely, lively gardens and beautiful dragon carvings. "If you knew would you have plan to rob the palace?"

"No." Malu answered following Azula into the women's lockers.

"What? And you call yourself a thief." Jojo scoffed following the two.

"I'm a mercenary first and thief second."

"I wonder if their actually friends…" Ty Lee murmured, sliding off her shoes and putting them in the cubby next to Azula's. She shrugged to herself and turn to one of the servants. "Can you get us some food?"

"Sweet potatoes if you have." Malu yelled.

"Sushi for me!" Jojo added.

"We'll return with your food in a few minutes."

"Okay." Ty Lee smiled sliding past the curtains and into the women's locker room. Even with the open roof steam still collected in the locker room though not enough to make the far wall invisible. The acrobat took off her cloths, folded them into one of the shelves. She looked for the others and easily found Malu's tanned body walking towards the large hot bath with Jojo running after.

"Cannonball!" Malu turned, streaming out water from the bath and wrapping it around Jojo, "Hot!" before the thief landed and held her there. "What's the problem?"

"Noble's place, noble's rules." Malu stated, effortlessly moving Jojo above the ground. "Clean yourself off before entering the bath."

"Ow!" Jojo winced, landing on her bottom with the hot water splashing around her.

"Don't forget to tie up your hair."

"Are you serious!" Jojo frowned. "I can't believe you out of everyone would –Whatever!" Jojo huffed stomping her way to the nearest shower, which was far from Azula's pale body.

"Wow 'Zula." Ty Lee giggled, skipping her way to the firebender. "You look like a ghost!"

"You said that already."

"I know!" Ty Lee giggled. "I'll do your back." Azula started to hand over the washcloth but stopped. Ty Lee frowned, heart sinking a bit as her mind immediately whispered 'Traitor'. "Come on, silly! There's nothing to be ashamed of, you have a great body only a blind person wouldn't worship!"

"You're a rugmunchers!" Jojo squealed in shock, quickly turning her back to Ty Lee. This faced her towards the bath and Malu's amused smirk. "Shut up, Witch!"

"Rug what?" Ty Lee muttered. "I'm just saying Azula's gorgeous."

"Oh…" Jojo breathed out a sigh of relief, facing the shower. "Nevermind then."

"If you say so…" Ty Lee muttered uncertainly, while Azula finally dropped the washcloth into Ty Lee's still held out hand. The acrobat started to wash Azula's back and soon her hands started to run through the black hair. It almost touched the floor even if Azula was sitting on a stool. Ty Lee's curious hands played with a lock that was oddly shorter than the others. "We should go get your hair fixed after this."

"You guys have a personal barber?"

"Yup!" Ty Lee giggled. "They have a personal tailor too!"

"Lucky." Jojo muttered, washing the suds off.

"It's royalty not lucky." Azula corrected.

"Same difference." Jojo shrugged. She smiled and ran towards the hot spring again. "Cannonball!" She sunk into the water and erupted out of it not a second later, "Hot spot!" She screamed, moving away as fast as possible. She looked at the smug Witch with a scowl. "Why didn't you tell me that was a hot spot!"

"I didn't want to."

**-Break-**

Inside the tailor room Jojo could barely keep still while servants sowed her clothes. "This is every women's dream! You guys have everything!" She looked around the room filled with servants, cloths and clothes.

"Of course, this is the Royal Palace after all." Azula smirked holding her arms away from her body as the servants put on the Fire Nation robes.

"Everything but life." Malu drawled, "You city people are so lazy, spoiled, and boring." The other three women frowned and looked at the thief in her spare clothes. "Jojo, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting new clothes made!" The Kissing Bandit smiled.

"You brought extra clothes."

"And they're old!"

"Why don't you get some new clothes too!" Ty Lee smiled, pulling the thief to the lined clothes.

"These are new." Malu frowned.

"Yeah but they're so…" Ty Lee stopped dragging her, studing Malu in her dark brown clothes. "They're so simple, plan and dingy! And your sleeve thingies! Why is one of them longer and where did the fingers go?" Malu looked at the right sleeve which was from the middle of her bicep to her wrist. Then her left hand which had her little and ring finger uncovered.

"I tailored these for shooting arrows." Malu stated flexing her left hand and rubbing her covered fingers together. When Ty Lee didn't say anything she looked up to the giddy girls shocked. Azula looked indifferent as she watched.

"Wow…" Jojo finally muttered. She finally kept perfectly still as she stared at the Witch in shock. "You sow?"

"Yes." Malu scowled at Jojo. "Is there a problem with that?"

"That's ver… girly of you."

"It's independent." Malu corrected fiercely. She turned the fierce glare at Ty Lee, "And I like dingy. People don't ogle at dingy."

"But it's so… Oh, I know!" Ty Lee giggled, bouncing in place for one second before running off. Malu sighed shaking her head. Ty Lee quickly came running back with a dark red cloth with two golden strips. "Put this on!" She thrust it into Malu's arms.

"Uh… What?" Malu muttered holding it away from her. She was apparently holding the hood and then the other end of the cloth. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I saw Toph in something like this though." Ty Lee smiled. "Here!" The Kyoshi Warrior took the silk and draped it on her shoulders properly. "Woopsi, forgot a sash." Ty Lee muttered running off again. Less than a minute she came back with a brown sash and was about to tie it around Malu's waist when it was ripped out of her hands.

"I don't need help with something as simple as this." Malu frowned, tying it around her waist.

"See! That looks so much better!" Ty Lee smiled pushing Malu to the full body mirror.

"Hm. I'm surprised how much difference that made…" Malu muttered. She shook her head and turned around, "You done fooling around Bandit? I need to talk to the war heroes."

"Um…" She looked down at the servant who nodded her head. Jojo grinned and jumped off the platform. "Done, Witchy. Let's go find the cute Avatar!"

"Stupid polepirate." Malu muttered softly under her breath.

**-Break-**

Toph huffed, blowing the strands of hair in her face for fun while the Zuko and Sokka continue to argue. From the sound and level of the voice they were probably glaring at each other. Finally Sokka cave and sat back in his seat, "Fine. Let's say we give them another chance and let them help us stop the rebels. What happens if Azula goes crazy again?" Toph remembered the first time Zuko told them about Azula and the first time they visited her. After that visit they had to put a spit guard on her.

"We'll have Ty Lee to block her chi and Malu to calm her down?" Zuko guessed shrugged his shoulders. "I changed, so why can't Azula?"

"Because she's…" Sokka paused from his passionate speech and looked at Lady Ursa and her sad face. He looked back at Zuko. "You know… stuff," He gestured a hand in the air.

"Wow. That's such a great explanation." Toph droned. She paused and concentrate on the vibrations in the ground, or rather one that was light as Aang's and Ty Lee's perfectly balance footsteps. "But you guys better make up your minds because they're coming back."

"Fine. You win. We'll give them a chance." Sokka sighed reluctantly. "But Malu is a very cunning and manipulative woman! If this is all just a trap don't come running to me." He finished, puffing out his chest and crossing his arms. He deflated slightly when Ty Lee opened the doors with a wide grin while the three other dangerous women followed her into the room, all in different clothes than last time.

Malu looked at Sokka raising a brow and a corner of her lip into a cocky smirk. "I'm glad you think I'm so dangerous and greater than you war heroes combine," They all frowned. "But I'm not leaving Seiya and Xia here to be eaten." And despite her leveled voice Toph noticed a change in vibration she was getting from the Witch. It wasn't a lie but she was more worried than she let on.

"Who's Seiya and Xia?" Toph asked. "I know their not people."

"Seiya is my orca otter and Xia is my winged red panda."

"Hm. Funny and an animal lover. Are you guys sure she's evil?" Toph asked.

"She tried to break Mr. Fireles –I mean Ozai out of jail!." Sokka stated. He pointed at Malu with a confident frown, "And I bet she has an escape plan!"

"What else are a couple of captured thieves, locked in a room with nothing to do suppose to think about?" Jojo asked raising a thin brow. "You may be cute but you're not that cute." She smirked, her eyes shifting to Aang. "Unlike a certain Avatar..." Aang stiffen, his cheeks going red with embarrassment while Katara's went red with jeolousy.

"Hm… I'd thought Sokka or Zuko would be more your type." Malu muttered.

"I'm done with hot guys. They're so arrogant, but cute guys are different. They're fun, sensitive, sweet, and thoughtful." Jojo listed making Aang's blush deepen. Katara glared at her but Jojo only smirked and looked at Malu. "What's your type?"

"None. I prefer people."

"Should have expected that," Jojo muttered rolling her eyes. She only looked back at Aang and gave another flirtatious smile, "So? What'cha gonna do with us?" She raised a brow and dipped her voice into a suggestive tone.

"Um, uh…Well… Lady Ursa," He nervously nodded his bold head towards the women, "Recommended that you, you three… help us with the rebels as a way of redeeming yourself." Aang stated, his nervously. "So we're giving you another chance."

"Yay!" Jojo smiled turning to Malu and Azula. "Hear that? We don't get to go to jail!"

"Idiot." Azula scoffed, instantly turning Jojo's face sour.

"I bet the first thing that popped into your head was 'I get to spend time with the Avatar!' right?" Malu frowned crossing her arms. Jojo nodded enthusiaticlly. "I rather go too prison." Toph smirked, picking up the changed vibrations from her lie but Katara yelled before she could say anything.

"What?" Katara blurted, "But why not? You just said a few hours ago you only helped Ozai because you thought the rebels would kill you."

"I didn't say I wouldn't help." Malu frowned. "I still got things to do and I'm worried about Seiya and Xia. I want to check up on them."

"Sure. Mai?" Zuko asked looking at his wife. Mai let out a reluctant sigh but started walking; waving for Malu to follow which the thief did silently. The former best friends glared at each other as they past. "What about you Azula?"

"I accept." Azula said casually. She raised a brow and frowned in disgust at the surprise faces. "Certainly you didn't expect that I would rather be in prison."

"We kinda did." Sokka muttered.

Azula glared at him, snorting when the war hero flinched back. "We're done here." Azula stated, her confident voice making it sound like an order. She turned around and started to walk out, "I'm going to get my hair combed."

"While she does that how about we get to know each other?" Jojo asked with a smile, her eyes on Aang. The Avatar's eyes widen and he stiffened again.

"That's a good idea." Zuko quickly spoke up. "You guys go bond with Malu and Mai. We need some family bonding." Zuko said looking at Lady Ursa who nodded and walked out of the Fire Lord's office. "Aang. You can introduce Appa and Momo." Zuko added following his mother.

"Sure thing!" Aang nodded quickly and jumped out the window even quicker.

"You do know I'm his girlfriend." Katara spoke up, frowning at Jojo.

"And if he's so faithful then you shouldn't worry." Jojo resorted with a smile. "You don't trust him?"

"I… Of course I trust him!" Katara nearly yelled. Toph frowned, the vibrations suddenly changing from normal and into her lying ones. Then she felt heavy footsteps of an animal with Malu's lighter ones ahead of it. Both of them followed Mai into a courtyard below. "You can flirt with him all you want. I'm not jealous."

"Good to hear." Jojo smiled mischievously.

"If you two are done, I think we should find Mai before the sunsets." Toph interrupted, heading towards the stairs. A few minutes walk and Toph lead them down the stairs, outside to the courtyard. She could feel Malu perfectly balancing on one foot while brushing her bare beet against the grass and Seiya's heavy weight lazily walking towards her. Mai just stood next to the thief watching the animal slid into the small pond.

"So you need to constantly water her skin and feed your flying rat bamboo?" Mai asked watching the water over flowed and the quaking turtle ducks was pushed onto the land. The Fire Lady looked back at the Witch to simply get a nod as she fed the red flying rat on her shoulder. "That's surprisingly high maintenance."

"I never thought about that…" Malu muttered rubbing her chin. They watched as one of the young turtle ducks quaked angrily at Seiya. The giant mount only stared and used her tail fin to fan the turtle duck away. Malu laughed slightly while Mai smirked at the angrily quaking turtle ducks.

"We need a bigger pond." And suddenly the ground sunk and Xia shot off with a loud cry. In a blink of an eye the pond became deeper and large enough for even Appa to lay in it, but water thin down to only ankle high. Seiya groaned, rolling onto her side in ankle high water.

"Can you ask for belly dancers wearing nothing but those see through veils?" Malu asked her voice lower so others wouldn't hear her.

Mai's smirk grew, "No."

"Shame. _That_ would have been impressive." Malu said in a normal volume. She turned around to see most of the war heroes, with the Avatar and royalty missing. Xia was now on Ty Lee's shirt, nibbling on the bamboo stick. Silently the Witch turned back around and started to pull water out of the air with a motion of her hand.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mai asked. "Where's the others?"

"Their having some quality family time." Ty Lee answered. "We're bonding."

"You're bonding." Malu corrected turning around. "Since I'm not getting my sword and sickle back."

"That's mine!" Sokka objected.

"I need to make a new one." Malu ignored him. "Mai, where's your forge?"

"How do you know we have a forge?"

"You guys have personal tailor, and barber." Malu stated with an annoyed face, "You must have something useful."

"This way."

"Wait!" Sokka yelled, stepping in front of Mai before she even took a step. "I'm coming to. I need to fix _my_ space sword." He stressed, looking at Malu. The Blizzard Witch scowled, blowing steam into his face.

"Sure." Mai shrugged her shoulders, leading the two away from the clearing. As they were leaving Aang landed with Appa, taking up most of the courtyard.

"Wow! That thing is huge!" Jojo gasped. "It's like… four times bigger than Seiya!"

**-Beak-**

Most of the war heroes waited in Zuko's office. Everyone present but Mai and Sokka, the former prisoners in a bedroom where Toph could see. "They just dropped Malu off." Toph spoke up. "I don't think Sokka is very happy."

"How do you know that?" Suki asked.

"He's stomping his feet." Toph answered and no one else spoke up. They waited silently for several other minutes until Sokka barged in, pulling his hair out of his ponytail.

"I hate her!" The warrior screamed. "She's so arrogant, sarcastic, think she knows everything, and full of herself!"

"That's the same as arrogant." Suki corrected. "So your little bonding trip didn't go so well?"

"I thought it went well." Mai smirked.

"It obviously didn't!" Sokka argued, stomping his feet to his seat and collapsing in it. "Whenever I asked her a question she'd say 'Not answering' or insult me."

"Did you guys learn anything?" Katara asked. "We just got that Jojo was a carefree flirt."

"She's quite." Sokka and Mai answered at once. "She never talked unless we said something directly to her." Mai explained. "Probably because she was focus." She looked at Sokka who only rolled his blue eyes.

"Azula is still the same if not more angry." Zuko scoffed. "Let's get some sleep. A lot happen to day."

"That sounds like the best plan yet." Toph nodded. "And don't worry, I'll stay in the room next to theirs so I can watch them."

* * *

**A/N**: I'm sorry if I insulted people when I used rugmunchers. I'm assuming that the word 'homosexual', 'lesbian', and 'gay' aren't invented yet (Sokka called his uvula 'Throatal Flap'). So the people in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se use rugmunchers (lesbians) and buttpirates (gay) instead of the word homosexual, lesbian, and gay... And I find those words fun to say. Polepirate is like breeder, slangs for straight people.


	5. Team Earth Fire vs Rough Rhinos

**A/N**: And the plot picks up here in this all combat (mostly) chapter. While the name will officially be said next chapter. Meaning if you don't like it you can always request something else. Remember there are pictures of Malu and Seiya on my profile. Review!

* * *

**Team Earth Fire vs. Rough Rhinos**

Azula's brow twitched. It was five hours past sunset and the Witch was still tossing and turning in her bed. Azula waited, counted to three seconds and Malu turned again.

"Enough!" Jojo yelled. There was the sound of a pillow hitting something and Jojo yelled again. "I haven't slept in a soft bed in a long time! Stop moving!"

"I can't." Malu argued. "The bed's too soft. I feel like it's going to eat me."

Azula sat up, giving the darkness where she heard Malu's voice a shocked and annoyed look. "What?" The fire and earth bender muttered. "You can't be serious." Azula added.

"The evil bed spirit is going to eat you. Whoohoo –Ow!" Jojo muttered after a thud.

"Don't joke about spirits!"

"You can't be serious." Azula repeated with an annoyed sigh. With her firebending experience, she easily started a blue fire and held it in a steady flame in her hand. It was enough to light the entire room and to see her peasant roommates, Jojo in bed while Malu stood next her with a pillow in hand. Azula stared at the Witch as she trotted over to the window and opened it for the moonlight that barely did anything.

"I didn't peg you for such a coward." Jojo sneered, sitting up. "Oh, let's tell ghost stories!"

"No!" Malu rejected venomously. "No ghost stories!"

"You're scared of ghost?" Azula mused.

"Yes." Malu combed back her untied hair.

"Why?" Jojo said in a teasing tone. "Weren't you raised by a ghost?"

"Shut up." Malu murmured sitting bellow the window. When she didn't move or say anything else Azula and Jojo glanced at each other.

"Are you going to sleep there?" Jojo asked.

"I'm not sleeping."

"That scared?"

"Restless."

"Right…" Jojo smirked. "Ever heard of the crevice women? She lurks in the dark crevices and grabs you." Malu glared at the Kissing Bandit for a few seconds. Then she stood up and starts to climb out the window. "What are you doing!" Jojo gasped, "You'll get in trouble!"

"Says a thief," Malu grumbled. "I'm," Azula and Jojo looked down at the moving rocks on the wall. They slowly formed into a hand and suddenly latching onto Malu's ankle, "Crevices Woman! Help! Get it off! Get it-" A pale hand suddenly covered Malu's mouth, pale green eyes staring into space but dark brows furred together.

"Shush!" Toph frowned pushing Malu back into the room. "You guys woke me." Toph sighed sitting on the window. "And what's this about a crevice woman?"

"Just a scary story," Jojo laughed lightly. "Malu can't sleep because she's scared of ghost."

"Seriously," Toph murmured, rubbing one eye. "I you don't seem like that type." Malu huffed, standing up not bothering to smooth out the Fire Nation robe. "So what were you trying to do?"

"Go for a walk, visit Seiya. Probably sleep outside with her."

"Wait." Toph shook her head, feeling a bit more awake now that her brain skipped something. "Sleep outside? I thought you were scared."

"What does sleeping outside have to do with being scared?" Malu remarked.

Toph didn't answer right away, instead she concentrated on the Witch's vibrations to see if anything changed but nothing did. "You're weird."

"Do I get my walk?" If Malu was insulted Toph didn't pick it up through her vibrations.

Toph thought about for a second then answered, "All of you need to come though."

"Ugh!" Jojo let out a loud groan, flopping back onto the bed. "But the bed is so soft, and comfy –Oph," She grunted a pillow suddenly hitting her stomach. "Witch!"

"I'm shaving your head in your sleep if you don't." Malu threatened. "I broke Mr. Fireless' noise and chopped off his hair. Don't think I wouldn't."

"Fine," Jojo sighed, rolling off the bed and landing on her feet. "I suppose it's only fair." She tried to justify stretching her arms above her head. "Sorry 'Zula, but you're out voted." Azula didn't make a sound but slid out of her own bed, killing the blue flame in her hand. "Come on, Bandit. Escort us." Jojo waved to the door.

"Sure thing. Bandit," Toph smirked, hoping off the window and landing on the roof a level below. She smiled, feeling Jojo and Malu lean out the window. "What you guys waiting for, the sun?" Malu was the first one out but she didn't jump, instead Toph felt the vibrations of her feet as she ran down the wall like Ty Lee or Suki.

"Hm… I should have expected that from you, being all elegant waterbender." Jojo muttered. She jumped out the window and trailed down the wall, earthbending it so she wouldn't land as harsh as Toph. Jojo smiled looking up at Azula. Even if they couldn't see her face with the soft moonlight Jojo had a feeling she was frowning. "Come on. We'll catch you." She teased slightly holding her arms open.

"Idiot," Malu scowled, hitting the other thief. She looked back up at the prodigy. "Azula, you just got out after three years. Those three years was harsh on your dad and I easily beat him. Don't push it."

"Wow." Jojo smirked, looking at the Witch, "How kind of you." Toph nodded the words she wanted to say already spoken.

"Will you be able to live with it if she breaks her neck?" Malu frowned. They both took a startled step back when Azula suddenly landed between them.

"I'm perfectly capable by myself." Azula said, scowling at Malu.

"And when you can't would you like me to call Ty Lee?" Malu raised a brow.

"That won't happen, thief."

"Hm." Malu didn't say a word, instead jumping down and waiting for the other benders to follow. Walking around the building to the courtyard Seiya was in was fast and quite, taking less than 20 minutes. "Seiya," Malu whispered running into the near complete darkness. The moon gave enough light for Jojo and Azula to see the orca otter look at its owner, tilt her head, and spray a powerful jet of water not only wetting the Witch but knocking her back as well.

"Pfft! Haha!" Both Jojo and Toph laughed.

Malu ignored them completely and got up. "I'm sorry I didn't water you the entire day. They had me locked up half the time and I was busy." The mount gave two short groans, shifting inside the filled pond. "No? What do you mean no?" Malu scowled.

While Malu was arguing with the animal Azula raised a brow. "What is she doing?"

"Trying to get her pet to forgive her… I guess." Jojo answered scratching her chin. She heard solid footsteps and looked at the covered sidewalks to see a soldier. "Hide!"

Toph grabbed the collar of her robe. "Why?" The Blind Bandit asked, "You aren't doing anything wrong, you're with me."

"Um... Reflexes." Jojo shrugged.

"You yell 'Hide' while you're running. No wonder you need to run." Azula snarked. She looked at the soldier who carried his own flame in his hand. "That's Colonel Mongke."

"Actually, he's a captain now." Toph corrected.

"I saw him talking to Mr. Fireless a few times." Malu said, waving the water off and dropping it back into the pond.

"About?" Toph asked.

"I didn't stay to listen." Malu answered with a shrug of her shoulders. She stared at the man with a nearly shaved head with feathers, earrings with a small beard and mustache. "Buttpirate."

"He kinda does look like one." Jojo agreed. "Let's follow him! To uh… Test how physically fit Azula is."

"How about we follow him to see if he's planning something." Toph corrected. She frowned, hearing clothes rustling and then feeling something soft hit the ground. When Malu ran and jumped onto the roof the Blind Bandit also didn't feel the long night robe trailing behind her. "Is she running around naked?"

"She's wearing undergarments." Jojo smirked; following the other thief's lead and running into the shadows. Toph silently followed them, concentrating on the different footsteps and keeping track of where they are going.

It was silent save for Jojo running into a few rocks and muffled yelping. Even the mental patient held in a cell for three years was more careful and silent. They watched Captain Mongke walk out of the gates around the palace, followed him through the deserted streets in the city. Malu stuck to the roofs, Jojo favored the allies. Azula wandered between both while Toph easily stayed out of seeing people's sight. They stayed separated until they go to the edge of the city, staring at the nearly hidden path to the Prison Tower.

"This is surprisingly boring." Jojo muttered. "Where are his friends, their secret weapon and army?"

"Maybe we're wrong." Toph muttered.

"If we are then the exercise wouldn't hurt." Malu said, walking forward. She looked over her shoulder to examine Azula. "You up for it, princess?" She mocked seeing the thin layer of sweat. Azula huffed, marching forward proudly.

After a long quite walk they crouched behind some rocks. The large torches around the prison lighting a good area around it, like the gates where five Komodo Rhinos waited with their riders on it but one. Captain Mongke no where in sight.

"He must have gone inside already." Jojo muttered. She squint her eyes, trying to get a better look at the riders. "Who are they?"

"His friends." Azula answered. "They are the Rough Rhinos." Jojo and Malu glanced at each other. Then they both suddenly tried to stifle laughs behind their hands. "What are you laughing about? The Rough Rhinos are one of the Fire Nation's most elite soldiers." Azula scowled.

"It's such a buttpirate name!" Jojo giggled behind her hands. "And they look like buttpirate right, Witchy?"

"I can't see that far."

"How far can you see?"

"Short, medium..."

"But you're an archer."

"I'm not a Yu Yan Archer."

"You know one of them _is _a Yu Yan Archer." Azula interrupted the conversation.

"I can finally steal one of their bows then." Malu murmured. She leaned over the rock a bit more, squint her eyes to get a better look. "Is that a flame in front of the bow?" Her eyes narrowed a sliver of silver, brown, and red flashing before disappearing. She heard a thud behind her then felt her check and ear stinging. Then they split into two groups, two coming towards them and the other two running into the prison.

"Shit!" They all ducked behind the rock, arrows hitting tall earth behind their cover and still burning. "Malu! This is your fault!"

"My fault," The Witch scowled, already pressing glowing water to her left cheek and ear. "How!"

"They shot _you_! They saw _you_!" Jojo explained, "So it's _your_ fault!"

"Stop arguing!" Toph hissed. They ducked lower when several other arrows grazed the top of their cover. "More fighting! Jojo, run back and tell them what's happening."

"Rhino buttpirates breaking Mr. Fireless out. Got'cha." Jojo nodded. She ran down the path, a wall of earth shifting up to block several arrows. Toph shot the wall forward, but the komodo rhinos ran around it. Toph and Azula stepped out of hiding both in battle stances while Malu stayed in cover healing her wound.

"I hope your battle ready, Azula."

Azula shot out several fireblast. It all missed but light up the area enough two see the Yu Yan Archer and large man swinging a chain about several yards away. "Just stay out of my way!" Azula hissed, surging forward. She had to stop or trample over Malu who suddenly jumped in front, a hand thin wall of water catching three arrows, twirling them around and shooting them out at Kachi. Even in the dim light the bearded halberd welder sliced the arrows.

"Never run straight towards a Yu Yan Archer!" Malu scolded. She breathed out frost from her mouth, her hands manipulating it into a sphere with circular motions and froze it into a hallow ball with the ice hard enough to be kicked at the archer. Vachir easily ducked. With a hard pull Malu redirected the ball at Kachi but only met Azula's blue flame, releasing the compressed air in a miniature explosion that also killed her fire. "Azula!"

"I told you too stay out of my way!" Azula yelled back, shoving Malu to the ground.

"If you're so good then don't damage his bow!" Malu reminded. She got to her feet while alarms went off inside the tower prison.

**-Break-**

Jojo easily jumped over the walls around the palace with the help of an earth pillar lunching her. She landed and continued running until she ran into Seiya's courtyard. "Ugh!" Her feet tangled into Malu's robe and she fell. "Damnit. Shit." She cursed, ripping robe off and struggled to her feet. "Shit, where are their rooms?" She suddenly realized. She looked around and paced. "Shit, shit, shit…" Seiya peeked and growled at the noise. "What do I do, what do I do, what to do. Shit!" Seiya roared, shooting a jet of water from her blow hole and knocking Jojo over.

"You stupid –That's it!" Jojo smiled. She hopped onto her feet, and stomped two pillars out of the ground. "WAKE UP!" Jojo screamed, stomping her feet on the ground and stomping the large pillars on the ground one after the other and causing the ground to shake. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"SHUT UP!" Mai screamed louder out of a nearby window. Jojo huffed and puffed, dropping to two large pillars. "What are you doing! Why are you out there? Where's Toph!"

"Well… Malucouldn'tsleep sowe wentfora walk andendedup stalkingCaptainMonkey," Jojo gasped for air. Aang sticking his head out his window. "totheprison becausetheythink Rhinobuttpiratesare bustingOzai out." Jojo took a deep breath. More of the war heroes and curious servants and soldiers stuck their heads out as she continued, "Malugotshotin theface by oneoftheRhino buttpiratesandToph toldmetowake youupso Icameback." She gasped for air while Mai only raised a brow. She looked at her husband who stood next to the window sometime during Jojo's quick speech.

"What?" Zuko yelled.

"Captain Monkey and his Rhino buttpirates are busting Ozai out now!" Jojo yelled. "Toph, Malu and Azula are trying to stop them!"

"Captain Monkey?" Zuko muttered rubbing his scared eye. His eyes widen. "Captain Mongke and his Rough Rhinos!"

"Yeah! Them! Right now!"

"Oh no!" Ty Lee gasped from her window. She jumped out of her room in her night clothes and easily made her way to Jojo. "Is 'Zula okay to fight?"

"I don't know!"

"Seiya! Wake up!" Ty Lee yelled, stepping into the pond and shaking the orca otter. "We gotta save them! Get up, please!" Seiya groaned, standing up. "Yay! Thank you!" Ty Lee squealed, sitting behind her dorsal fin. "Go –Woah!" Ty Lee quickly wrapped her arms around the fin.

"Ty Lee! WAIT!" Mai yelled but the mount disappeared. "Shtit," She scowled, running from the window.

**-Break-**

Malu dodged left, right, back, then she went forward, stomping Kachi's halberd into the ground. She exhaled another mist as she jumped, kicking his chest and floating her there for another one. "Ugh!" But a pillar of earth struck her back and pushed her into Kachi. For a second she didn't move, and just sat on the older man's lap in her under garments.

Kachi smirked.

Malu screamed and used his crotch as a vault, "Toph!" She landed and snarled at the Blind Bandit. "That's so... Ugh." The Witch shuttered and gagged a bit ignoring the man in pain.

"What? How was I suppose to know you where? I felt you kick him." Toph frowned. "It's not like he touched you."

"I think I felt _something_."

"You're going to be feeling pain if you continue to just stand there." Toph yelled, feeling Kachi's rhino shift towards Malu. She stomped up a wall of earth to block the halberd. It worked but she also felt Malu's skull hit the stone as she tried to jump forward.

"Toph!"

"I'm trying to protect you! You're supposed to move back!" Toph pushed the wall forward, this time hitting Kachi and his komodo rhino. "Katara almost never fights that close!"

"I'm not your little Miss Innocent."

"That's Ty Lee."

"She's a little too…" Malu thought about the time in the showers. "_Suggestive_ to be innocent."

Boom!

Everyone looked at the Tower Prison, a large hole missing with several prisoners jumping out of it. One of them was guided by Captain Mongke to one of the komodo rhinos. Kachi and Vachir steered their rhino away from the city and prison. Toph tried several times to stop them, several pillars of earth narrowly hitting them. Azula launched several fireblast as well but none of them hit.

"Where are they going?" Toph muttered finally stopping.

"Towards the ocean," Malu answered crossing her arms.

"No they won't!" Toph frowned, dashing forward on rolling mounds of earth beneath her feet. They both silently watch her leave a trail of dust then at the prisoners escaping with soldiers trying to catch them.

"Hey! 'Zula!" They both turned down the path, Seiya running up with Ty Lee sitting in the back. Seiya slowed down, trotting over to the two benders. "Azula you're alright!"

"Of course I am." Azula stated prideful but a little winded.

"Well… duh you are Azula." Ty Lee giggled. She looked at Malu who easily jumped on, sitting in front of the fin. "Where are Toph and the Rough Rhino's?" She asked helping Azula up.

"Heading for the ocean. You guys got a good grip?"

Ty Lee wrapped her arms around the dorsal fin after putting Azula's arms around her waist. "Yup!" Seiya jolted forward almost throwing Azula off. Ty Lee looked around a bit confused when mist started to brush past. She looked forward to see Malu breathing the mist out of her noise and mouth, her hands outstretch and more mist trailing from her fingertips. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing." Malu said flatly and then said nothing else for several minutes, "Ugh. I'm feeling light headed now."

"I see them!" Ty Lee yelled over the wind, leaning forward and pointing over Malu's shoulder, pointing at the six racing figures, fire, explosions and Toph's trail of dust. The earthbender was struggling to bend more earth than the rolling ground beneath her feet yet she still managed several pillars to block Mongke's fireballs. The pillars quickly became bigger and bigger as Seiya sprinted towards them, "Uh-oh…"

"This is why I hate earthbenders." Malu grumbled standing on Seiya's shoulders. The mist around them suddenly condensed into several spinning disk of water with a circular motion of the Witch's arm. Malu did it again, compressing the disk thinner and spinning it so fast Ty Lee could hear it spinning even with the wind. But she was staring because for a moment Malu looked like Aang with the way she moved her hands.

"'Zula…"

"I know." Azula whispered back barely hearing her own voice under the wind. Her sharp eyes watched as the disk easily cut through the earth and puff up to push the stone out of the way so Seiya could just jump over the stubble of rock. "So she was raised by a ghost…" The prodigy muttered, her sharp golden eyes carefully watching as she done that several more times. All the while Seiya racing closer and closer.

"Behind us!"

"Shit." The Witch muttered, sitting back down and holding Seiya's next. She pressed on the right side and leaned left. The sudden shift almost threw Ty Lee and Azula off but they still dodged the arrows.

"Hey!"

"Just block!" Azula ordered. Malu grunted, sitting back against the fin and pulling her hands to the front. The mist flowed around to the front, condensing into a thin wall that caught the arrows, putting the flame by the arrowhead out. She pulled the wall closer and warped it for a more streamline flow. It didn't help Seiya run any faster though. "Can't this thing go faster?"

"You wanna jump off! Go right ahead, I'll even help you!" Malu screamed back.

"I can see the ocean!" Ty Lee stood up as best she could on a mount with a sleek hide and no saddle.

"Shit." Malu flipped the arrows around and shot them back at Vachir. Mongke tried to shoot it down but they with a jerk of the Witch's fingers the waterlogged arrows moved and hit the shield evaporating some of the water. The arrows reached Vachir, exploding with water that quickly wrapped around the bow. "Yes!" Malu smirked, yanking the bow out of his hands the flame in the front died when it passed through Malu's water wall. Vachir scowled, kicking his komodo rhino faster.

"Hold on tight!" Malu advised, the wall condensing into a ball that Seiya swallowed. Ahead Ozai leapt out of Mongke's rhino and onto Vachir's. "Toph! Go after the archer, he has Ozai!"

"Which one is that?"

"The fastest one."

"Got it," Toph earth waved faster. Ogodei's chain stretched towards her but was thrown out of reach when ice hit it. The tanned muscular man scowled, twisting around to dodge another arrow of ice.

"Low on the water." Malu told Seiya, patting her neck. "Ty Lee, you can steer her by pushing the fin in the direction you want to go."

"Like this?" Ty Lee pushed on the left side, Seiya suddenly going right and almost throwing them off.

"Ty Lee!" The two benders yelled.

"Careful, I got it." Ty Lee grumbled slightly.

"No –Just duck!" Azula ordered, shoving Ty Lee's head down. Malu ducked under Azula's blue fire just in time for the flames to collide and cause an explosion. Seiya ran through the smoke, shaking her head. She snorted the smoke out of her blowhole. The Witch tapped the orca otter's leathery skin, and the mount blew out a little water. Malu quickly gathered it, freezing it into an arrow as she drew the string of Vachir's bow back. She aimed at the raider closest to Toph, her eyes blurring out the small detail but the gold dragon head of Kachi's halberd, and let go.

"Agh!" Seeing Kachi hold his shoulder Malu smirked.

"They're almost there!" Ty Lee yelled, seeing a small Fire Nation ship.

"Yeh-Lu!" Mongke yelled. The masked rider held up a bag that Mongke set on fire. Yeh-Lu yelled it for a few moments before dropping it to the ground.

"Those are bombs!" Azula screamed.

"Shit!" Seiya reared back so far even she fell to the ground. Far ahead Toph grit her teeth. She stopped chasing after them and let the rest of the Rough Rhinos run past. She stomped on the ground hard and fast, creating a pillar to push the bag of explosives up to the sky. The bag went up one story before giving a thunderous explosion, flames and smoke wrapping around the older girls.

For a short moment Toph's vision around the others went blurry. Then she felt stones rumblings and the others shifting around.

Toph breathed and dashed towards them. "You guys! Are you guys alright?" She felt all of them do an inventory check, Malu just moving her fingers and toes. Ty Lee looked while Azula did both.

"We're okay." Ty Lee called coughing up smoke with the others. She waved the smoke away until a gust of mist suddenly blew it away. She looked at the others. Malu got the most burns but she also only had the essentials covered. Azula got the least, being behind everyone. "A few burns but nothing too bad. Azula saved us at the last second."

"Thanks." Malu muttered, standing up. She looked at Seiya who stayed on the ground even as the others stood up. "Fine." Malu huffed, climbing on top to look at the ocean. She could see dark metal moving across the ocean's shinning surface. "Well…" Malu sighed jumping to the ground. "At least I got my new bow!" She smiled holding up the Yu Yan Archer's bow with a large smile. "This makes up for everything! Ow…" She muttered rubbing her head when Toph kicked a rock at her.


End file.
